Stargate Atlantis HS : Magie enfantine 3
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Dans un dernier au revoir, l’équipe fut téléportée sur le Dédale et prit la route de la Terre, où aller se jouer un avenir incertain… Dernier volet de la trilogie Magie Enfantine... Pure guimauve... 100% Shweir


**Magie Enfantine 3**

**Auteur :** DarkAthena et EnfantTV

**Genre :** romance

**Résumé: **Dans un dernier au revoir, l'équipe fut téléportée sur le Dédale et prit la route de la Terre, où aller se jouer un avenir incertain…

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la MGM. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Stargate Atlantis.

**EnfantTV :** Pour que tout n'ait pas été gâché ;)

**DarkAthena :** Cette dernière partie a pris le temps de venir, mais elle est bien là. Et ce fut une bien belle aventure…. A défaut de la tournure prise par les scénaristes…

********

Sur Atlantis

Elle resta un moment à regarder le document qui se trouvait devant elle. Le premier rapport qu'elle devait envoyer au SGC depuis sa demande de démission. Elle venait de le terminer et elle hésitait à le signer.

Le Général O'Neill avait été clair. Il ne voulait personne d'autre à la tête d'Atlantis. Et même si sa confiance et son soutien avaient été bénéfiques à Elizabeth, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses doutes d'être toujours présents.

Elle dirigeait une expédition très importante et ses hommes devaient pouvoir compter sur elle. Et ça, aujourd'hui, elle en doutait. Elle les avait « abandonnés » mais John ainsi que ses amis lui avaient répétés qu'elle avait eu le droit de faire son deuil. Que tout le monde aurait réagit de la même façon.

Mais elle s'en voulait. John, le Général O'Neill et le reste de l'expédition avaient une totale confiance en elle… mais elle n'y croyait plus. Elle avait perdu confiance en elle-même et en ses décisions… et cela pouvait être dangereux pour la survie de tous.

Etait-elle capable d'assumer à nouveau ce rôle ainsi que ses responsabilités sans faillir?

Elle donnait peut-être la sensation d'avoir remonté la pente mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait toujours ses peurs et angoisses qui la hantaient. Elle savait simplement mieux les contrôler et les cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Elle devait vaincre, une bonne fois pour toute, ses démons.

Elizabeth se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle aimait ce travail, cette cité, toutes ces personnes travaillant avec elle, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Elle était faite pour ce travail, elle le savait mieux que quiconque mais elle devait régler ses problèmes avant que cela empiète à nouveau sur Atlantis.

Ses problèmes… toute sa vie elle avait fuit ses problèmes. Elle pensait être forte, responsable et diriger sa vie mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait laissé ses problèmes guider sa vie et elle s'en voulait aujourd'hui, car cela n'avait plus d'incidence seulement sur sa propre existence, mais il y avait John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon et tous les autres.

Elle sortit une lettre qui se trouvait dans un tiroir de son bureau et la posa devant elle. Le tampon rouge « Refusé » apposé sur l'enveloppe était flagrant. Sa lettre de démission que lui avait renvoyé le Général O'Neill. Elle l'avait gardé et elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle la regarda un long moment.

Elle connaissait parfaitement l'origine de ses peurs et ses doutes. Tout avait commencé à la mort de son père. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque et elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait réellement. Et puis elle avait grandit et cela n'avait rien arrangé.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se croyait loin de tout, tout refaisait surface. Elle avait accepté le fait que son père les ait quittés mais le problème entier n'était pas résolu. Elle avait perdu bien plus qu'un père. Elle avait aussi perdu une mère. Et tant que la situation resterait en suspens, elle ne pourrait pas avancer ni y faire face, affectant toujours son travail.

Un rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce. Elle leva les yeux et vit la fillette de Noël devant elle. Celle qui ne la quittait plus depuis les fêtes. Elizabeth s'était déjà de nombreuses fois posé la question de savoir si elle existait vraiment ou si elle était devenue folle. Au départ, elle avait mit ça sur le compte de la magie de Noël mais aujourd'hui, c'était loin. Alors pourquoi la fillette était-elle toujours là ?

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la fillette lui répondit.

**Fillette : **Je serais là tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

La fillette commença à tournoyer sur elle-même en fredonnant la même chanson. Elle commença à disparaître au fur et à mesure.

**Fillette : **Je suis toujours là…

Et elle disparut. Elizabeth ignorait pourquoi elle était là mais elle devait admettre que la fillette ne lui avait jamais mentit. Elle l'avait guidé pour son père et aussi pour John. Devait-elle lui faire à nouveau confiance aujourd'hui ?

Elle devenait folle. Elle se posait des questions concernant cette enfant imaginaire. Elle devrait mieux d'accepter l'aide du Dr Heithmeyers à ce stade là. Elle baissa les yeux vers la démission qui se trouvait toujours sur le bureau.

Elle la prit d'un seul coup et la déchira. Elle devait y arriver, pour elle, pour John et pour tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle. Elle le voulait plus que tout et elle allait s'en donner les moyens.

Elle signa son rapport et Caldwell rentra au même moment dans son bureau.

**Caldwell : **Dr Weir !

Il la salua.

**Elizabeth : **Colonel. Bon retour sur Atlantis. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage !

**Caldwell : **Tout s'est bien passé merci.

Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle ferma le dossier de son rapport, posa ses avants bras sur le bureau et le regarda. Il semblait préoccupé et elle sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose sans savoir comment lui dire.

**Elizabeth : **Quelque chose ne va pas colonel ?

Caldwell la fixa et elle n'aimait pas ça. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

**Caldwell : **Le Général O'Neill m'a chargé de vous annoncer la nouvelle et croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré qu'il charge quelqu'un d'autre pour cela.

Le Général O'Neill avait peut-être changé d'avis. Il acceptait sa démission…

**Caldwell : **Nous allons avoir le droit à un contrôle en règle. Après avoir lu nos derniers rapports et suite aux derniers incidents survenus, une commission a été mise en place pour savoir si tout était fait en conformité.

Elizabeth savait parfaitement qu'il était question de ses états de service et de sa place ici. Elle appréciait la « délicatesse » dont faisait preuve Caldwell pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

**Caldwell : **Le Général O'Neill nous attend ainsi que le colonel Sheppard, le Dr McKay et le Dr Beckett pour passer devant la commission.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et inspira un grand coup. C'était elle qui mettait toutes ces personnes dans cette position et elle s'en voulait. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Merci Colonel. Je vais avertir les personnes concernées et préparer notre absence.

Caldwell ne bougea pas. Elizabeth le regarda.

**Caldwell : **Je sais que vous pensez que tout est de votre faute et je sais aussi que vous dire le contraire ne servira à rien. Je tiens simplement à vous dire que… même si je ne le laisse pas paraître, j'apprécie de travailler avec vous.

Elle fut étonnée par les mots prononcés par Caldwell. C'était même plus qu'étonnant.

**Caldwell : **Et j'espère que nous pourrons continuer à collaborer ensemble.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Elizabeth : **Colonel ?!

Il se tourna vers elle.

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau.

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner. C'était vraiment étonnant de la part de Caldwell. Elle qui avait si longtemps cru qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : prendre sa place. Aujourd'hui qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se rangeait à ses côtés.

Elle devait se servir de cette confiance pour s'aider. Oui, elle allait être digne de la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient. Il fallait qu'elle se batte contre ses problèmes, contre la commission… pour une seule chose : Atlantis et sa vie ici.

**GENERIQUE**

Carson termina la prise de sang et rangea le tube avec les autres. John avait l'habitude de ces examens. Il était le seul à avoir des gênes aussi « actifs ». Même si Carson était un bon chef de recherches, celles-ci avançaient cependant très lentement.

John posa la compresse sur la piqure et replia son bras pour faire pression.

**John : **Alors Carson, c'est en quel honneur cette fois-ci ? Parce qu'à ce rythme là, je risque bientôt de ressembler à une véritable passoire !

**Carson** : Je suis désolé Colonel, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir avancer plus vite, mais la recherche sur les gènes anciens est vraiment très complexe. Bien que je dispose de matériel de dernier cri, ça risque de prendre encore du temps avant que je puisse en venir à bout.

**John** : Mouais, donc si je comprends bien, je suis encore bon pour des séances de tortures encore un petit moment.

**Carson** : J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir faire autrement.

**John** : Oh mais je ne doute pas de vos capacités Docteur, c'est juste que j'aimerai parfois ne pas être le seul à être si « exceptionnel » dans la qualité des gènes !

Carson ne put qu'afficher une grimace contrite, signifiant ainsi qu'il comprenait parfaitement son patient. Lui-même ne pouvait que se désoler de devoir tellement faire appel à Sheppard, même pour faire avancer la recherche.

Mais il était le seul sur Atlantis à avoir un tel niveau de gènes. Et pour l'instant, il devrait s'en contenter.

Terminant les derniers examens, Carson appela l'infirmière pour venir récupérer les échantillons.

**Carson** : Et voilà, je pense que vous serez tranquille quelques temps avant les prochains examens.

**John** : Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

**Carson** : Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, j'ai le sentiment que je vous reverrai bientôt dans mon infirmerie !!!

**John** : Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça Carson ?

**Carson **: Je ne sais pas, disons une intuition.

Le sourire indulgent qu'affichait Carson, en contraste avec l'air outré de John, démontrait bien qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une question d'habitude. Et au fond, il n'avait pas tord, et Sheppard le savait parfaitement.

**John** : C'était peut être le cas avant, mais maintenant, j'ai décidé de me montrer prudent.

Il n'en dit pas plus, et il n'en avait pas besoin d'ailleurs. Carson avait parfaitement compris. Et bizarrement, il se sentit rassuré. Car en aucun cas, il ne voulait revivre les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, mais qui avaient malgré tout laissés une trace indélébile chez plusieurs personnes.

**Carson** : Et bien je suis ravi de le savoir. Et je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul.

Un sourire entendu fut échangé entre les deux hommes.

**Carson** : Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, pouvez-vous demander au Docteur Weir de venir me voir pour ses examens mensuels. Elle est la seule à n'être pas encore passée. Et dites-lui bien que le fait d'être chef d'expédition ne la dispense pas de passer par l'infirmerie !

**John** : Et pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ?

Carson marqua une pause en souriant.

**Carson **: Oh, simplement parce que je crois que vous aurez bien plus de facilité que moi à la convaincre de venir ici.

**John** : Ben voyons !

Mais le sourire ravi qu'affichait le Colonel Sheppard en vue de la délicate mission dont venait de l'assigner le Docteur Beckett, témoignait qu'il aurait plus que plaisir à s'entretenir avec Elizabeth.

Alors que John s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie, Carson le rappela.

**Carson** : Colonel ?

**John** : Oui?

**Carson** : Je suis heureux de voir que tout va bien pour Elizabeth. Et je sais que vous y êtes pour beaucoup.

**John** : Croyez bien que c'est un plaisir Carson.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux hommes se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

***

Elle s'attendait à ça. Surtout après ces dernières semaines. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Elle connaissait les politiciens et les militaires. Ils avaient tous leurs raisons pour lui demander de venir leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle quitte le commandement d'Atlantis durant une courte période.

Elle se demandait simplement comment elle allait leur expliquer. Par où commencer. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Il y avait eu tellement en jeu. Comment leur expliquer son attachement à cette mission… à cette cité… à ses hommes et femmes…à son chef militaire… sans s'impliquer personnellement. Elle allait devoir se mettre en cause pour leur clarifier la situation

Elle allait devoir leur dire qu'elle entretenait une relation avec le chef militaire de cette mission, avec celui qui était censé la seconder. Elle imaginait déjà très bien leurs réactions. Et ils avaient raison. Ses sentiments personnels avaient interférés dans son travail. Perdre John lui avait fait perdre pied.

Après ces événements, elle avait préféré tout quitter pour être sûre de ne plus faire d'erreurs de la sorte et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait donné sa démission. Démission refusée par le Général O'Neill.

Elle sourit légèrement en repensant à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Il avait été clair. Il ne voulait personne d'autre à la tête d'Atlantis. Avait-il bien trop confiance en elle ou alors laissait-il lui aussi ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus ? Son vécu avec le colonel Carter devait se confondre avec ses fonctions. Mais la situation n'était pas réellement identique. Jack et Sam avaient été deux militaires travaillant dans la même équipe.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son soutien mais elle ne voulait pas causer de problème à Jack. Elle le respectait bien trop et ils avaient besoin de lui à la tête du SGC. Le Président comptait sur lui… comme lui comptait sur elle. Et d'une certaine manière, elle avait la sensation de les avoir trahit.

**Voix : **Avoir peur n'est pas une faiblesse !

Elle se tourna et vit la fillette à nouveau devant elle.

**Fillette : **Elles nous permettent de grandir.

La fillette lui lança un grand sourire.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'ai plus besoin de grandir. Je suis une grande personne maintenant et je devrais savoir…

**Fillette : **Tu oublies qui tu es ?

L'enfant la fixa. Elizabeth eu une drôle de sensation. Comme si elle était face à elle-même. C'était peut-être le cas.

**Fillette : **Ce que nous sommes tous.

Elles se fixèrent un instant.

**Fillette : **Tu n'étais qu'une enfant lorsque ton père t'a quitté. Tu es adulte aujourd'hui et pourtant, qu'as-tu ressenti quand ton bien-aimé a disparu ?

Elle avait raison. De vieilles blessures avaient refait surface. Ses peurs d'enfant étaient toujours présentes… la petite fille…

**Fillette : **Je serai toujours là.

A ce moment les portes de ses quartiers s'ouvrirent. Elle se retourna et vit John arriver vers elle, tout souriant. Elle regarda en direction de la petite fille mais elle avait disparue.

**John : **Tout va bien ?

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle le regarda puis lui sourit légèrement pour le rassurer.

**John : **Prête pour des vacances ??

Elle sourit légèrement puis continua à ranger quelques affaires dont elle allait avoir besoin.

**Elizabeth : **On vient tout juste de sortir des vacances de Noël…

**John : **Ca remonte à 3 mois et ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances… juste une petite pause. Mais là, on retourne prendre de vraies vacances sur Terre.

Il se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés. Elle se redressa et le regarda.

**John : **Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour notre entrevue avec la commission…

**Elizabeth : **J'ai de quoi m'inquiétez, tu ne penses pas ?!

**John : **Tu sais ce que j'en pense !

Elle le fixa.

**John : **Ce qui s'est passé, ne remet pas en cause ton statut de dirigeante.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne crois pas qu'ils seront de ton avis…

**John : **Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ILS pensent. Ils ne sont pas ici avec nous. Demande à n'importe qui sur Atlantis, il te dira la même chose que moi.

**Elizabeth : **Malheureusement pour moi, ce ne sont pas eux qui prennent les décisions.

Elle baissa les yeux. John s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

**John : **On ne les laissera pas faire… et le Général O'Neill non plus.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à Jack…

**John** : Jack ?! Me cacherais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Elizabeth ne pu émettre qu'un triste sourire, faisant comprendre à John que sa démonstration de jalousie était un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Il s'empressa de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

**John : **Crois-moi, il n'est plus à ça près.

Elizabeth le regarda étonnée qu'il parle de cette manière de son supérieur.

**John : **Quoi c'est vrai ! Bien avant qu'il soit Général, il avait déjà une réputation bien chargée. Il n'a jamais abandonné aucun de ses hommes… ni femmes.

Il lui sourit.

**John : **Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

**Elizabeth : **J'aimerai bien avoir ta confiance.

**John : **Il y a eu beaucoup plus de réussites que d'échecs ou d'erreurs dans ton commandement sur Atlantis. Et puis tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. Supporter les scientifiques et les militaires en même temps. Cela relève de l'exploit et rien que pour ça, on devrait te décerner une médaille.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de John. Il passa la main sur ses cheveux pour la réconforter.

**John : **Tu n'es pas seule Elizabeth. Crois-moi…. On est tous avec toi.

Elle le savait. C'était simplement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'avoir peur…. Et depuis quelques temps, cela était monnaie courante chez elle et elle détestait ça.

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

**John : **Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Il se détacha et regarda en direction de son sac.

**Elizabeth : **Je crois…

Il prit le sac.

**John : **C'est parti…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Elizabeth : **John…

Il se retourna. Elle n'avait pas bougé et il sentait qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, ni lui amener la chose mais il avait le droit d'être au courant.

**Elizabeth : **Je vais être obligée de… leur dire… pour nous.

Il la fixa. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il allait avoir cette discussion.

**John : **Je sais.

Ils se fixèrent comme pour voir ce qu'en pensait l'autre. John s'avança de nouveau vers elle, lentement.

Il espérait qu'elle lui en parle. C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé quand on lui avait dit qu'ils retournaient sur Terre.

**John : **J'ai déjà pensé à cette éventualité.

Elle était étonnée… agréablement surprise à vrai dire. Elle était heureuse de sentir que John se souciait aussi de leur « futur ».

**John : **Si cela leur pose un problème, je passerais au plan B.

Elizabeth ne savait pas ce qu'était ce plan B mais elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'allait pas forcément aimer ce qui allait suivre. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il réponde.

**John : **Mes gênes des anciens sont très précieux pour ce programme…alors je crois que même si je démissionnais, je pourrais con…

**Elizabeth : **Tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser faire ça ?!

**John : **Disons que j'avais un léger espoir !

Il lui sourit mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas de retour. Elizabeth était très sérieuse. Lui aussi.

**John : **Si c'est le seul moyen pour que nous puissions rester tout les deux sur Atlantis, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

**Elizabeth : **Atlantis a besoin de son chef militaire…

**John : **Elle a besoin aussi de sa dirigeante… et ce, quoi que tu en penses !

Un silence s'installa. Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. John lui avait dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il serait là pour elle. Il avait réussit à la convaincre de leur donner une chance…. Et de ne pas écouter ses peurs. Mais cela allait peut-être mettre en péril leur travail et leurs places sur Atlantis. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour cela.

John était peut-être un militaire borné mais il était très bon dans son domaine, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette sa carrière de côté pour elle. Comme si il l'avait entendu, il fit un pas vers elle, ce qui la fit lever les yeux vers lui.

**John : **Ma carrière est importante, c'est vrai… mais elle passe bien après toi et Atlantis.

John était sincère, elle pouvait le lire dans son regard. Elle avait la sensation de tout faire de travers ces derniers temps. Que tout le monde lui sauvait la mise.

**Elizabeth : **Ce qui arrive est de ma faute, si…

**John : **Je ne veux plus entendre ça. Liz… ta réaction a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale et tu n'as pas à te reprocher ça.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

**John : **J'en ai discuté avec le Colonel Caldwell.

Elle fut encore plus surprise par cette révélation.

**John : **Il est prêt à me soutenir.

**Elizabeth : **John…

**John : **Elizabeth… Fais-moi confiance. Fais-nous confiance.

Il lui prit la main.

**John : **Tout va bien se passer.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

**John : **Prête ?

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête.

****

L'effervescence qui régnait devant la Porte attestait du départ imminent. Surgissant de la salle de contrôle, Elizabeth prodiguait les derniers conseils à Teyla.

**Elizabeth : **Et surtout, si il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à contacter le SGC…

**Teyla : **Je n'y manquerais pas.

Elles descendirent les marches qui donnaient dans la salle d'embarquement.

Elizabeth avait l'étrange sensation que ce départ était peut-être le dernier. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une dernière fois cet endroit. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas revenir ici, car même si c'était une des missions les plus dangereuses et des plus folles qu'elle ait connu, c'était sa vie.

Elle sentit à nouveau cette peur s'emparer d'elle et prendre place dans son ventre. Cette peur était plus que connue mais il lui était impossible pour le moment de mettre des mots dessus. Sa première réaction était de ne pas y faire attention, de l'ignorer, puis les paroles de la petite fille lui revinrent à l'esprit. « N'oublie pas qui tu es ».

Elles arrivèrent près des quelques membres du Dédale qui avaient passés quelques jours sur la cité. John était parti chercher Rodney et Carson. Le médecin arriva avec quelques membres de son équipe. Il scruta une dernière fois le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de lever les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes.

**Carson : **Si je pouvais avoir encore quelques heures…

**Elizabeth : **Désolée Carson, mais le Dédale ne vous attendra pas.

A ce moment, John arriva suivit de Rodney qui vociférait après du militaire.

**Rodney : **Il faut absolument que je prenne ces…

**John : **J'ai dis non Rodney !!

**Rodney : **Mais il faut que je continue…

John s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

**John : **Rien ne va quitter Atlantis !

Il le regarda un instant pour lui faire comprendre que continuer à discuter ne servirait à rien. Puis il rejoignit Elizabeth et les autres.

**Rodney : **Elizabeth… dites à Sheppard que…

John se tourna vers lui. Il essayait de passer outre ses ordres.

**Elizabeth : **Rodney… Je ne peux absolument rien pour vous.

**Rodney : **Bien puisque tout le monde est contre moi, tant pis…

**John : **On discutera de ça une autre fois si vous le voulez bien Rodney !

**Rodney : **Je vous préviens, si…

John se tourna d'un air presque menaçant vers Rodney.

**John : **Une autre fois !

Ronon arriva à son tour dans la salle d'embarquement accompagné par Lorne. Rodney pris son attitude vexée et se referma sur lui-même comme il avait l'habitude de faire. On aurait dit un enfant pensa Elizabeth.

Ronon semblait lui aussi assez « contrarié ».

**John : **Désolé mon vieux ! La prochaine fois promis, je vous emmène découvrir notre magnifique planète !

Elizabeth le regarda.

**John : **Enfin… dès que nous aurons eu toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

Ronon resta silencieux comme à son habitude. Il se contenta simplement de sourire et vint se placer aux côtés de Teyla.

**John : **Lorne ! Je vous laisse les commandes de la cité. Tâchez de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence. Ronon je compte sur vous pour le surveiller.

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque de John.

**John : **Et Teyla, surveillez Ronon !

Dans un dernier au revoir, l'équipe fut téléportée sur le Dédale et pris la route de la Terre, où aller se jouer un avenir incertain.

***

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Le voyage lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Et même si sa relation avec John était presque « officielle », ils avaient été tout les deux très discrets sur le Dédale. Elle appréhendait aussi ce séjour sur Terre. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer et cela la terrifiait au plus haut point. Ne plus revoir Atlantis lui était insupportable parce que signifiait tellement plus que ça.

Elle était nerveuse et il pouvait le sentir. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très rassuré. Il avait simplement confiance en ses choix et en ceux du Général O'Neill. Et il savait pourtant que cela ne se limitait pas qu'à ses compétences et ses décisions. Il y avait des hommes à qui le général devait rendre des comptes.

Il jeta un regard vers Elizabeth qui semblait fixer un point invisible devant elle. Il avait envie de lui faire savoir qu'il était là et qu'elle devait avoir confiance, en lui prenant la main, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Rodney et Beckett les avaient déjà rejoints avec d'autres militaires pour le premier convoi à quitter le vaisseau et se rendre au SGC.

Ils allaient être téléportés dans la salle d'embarquement sur demande du Général O'Neill.

**Voix hauts parleurs : **Equipe Atlantis, préparez-vous.

Ils reconnurent la voix de Caldwell. Rodney sera contre lui sa mallette et se recroquevilla presque sur lui-même. Tout le monde le regardant avec un léger sourire. Tous sauf Elizabeth.

**John : **Rodney ! Vous allez faire ça à chaque fois ?

**Rodney : **Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!

**Caldwell : **Téléportation dans 1 minute.

Rodney ne bougeait toujours pas. Beckett et John se lancèrent un regard entendu. Rodney ne changera donc jamais et d'une certaine manière ils ne le souhaitaient pas. Ils se préparèrent à leur tour en se redressant.

**Voix : **Initialisation dans 5…4…3…

**John : **Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Le Général O'Neill et le colonel Carter nous accueillent personnellement…

Rodney toujours dans sa position de repli, se tourna vers John.

**Rodney : **Quoi ?? Vous n'auriez pas pu…

Le rayon les fit disparaître.

***

**SGC**

Ils se retrouvèrent en un instant dans la salle d'embarquement de Cheyenne Mountain.

**Rodney : **… le dire plutôt !!

Il remarqua qu'il était à destination et que John avait raison. Le Général O'Neill et Samantha Carter étaient là, ainsi que d'autres militaires. Il remarqua aussi dans quelle position stupide il se trouvait et il se redressa d'un seul coup. Ce qui fit sourire John.

Puis John se tourna vers Jack et se redressa pour le saluer. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment puis Jack le salua à son tour et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

**Jack : **Bienvenue sur Terre !

**John : **Merci mon général.

Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth. Même si elle lui sourit, il sentait son état de stress. Et c'était compréhensible mais il voulait que leur séjour se passe au mieux et il comptait bien tenir ses promesses.

S'il y a bien une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ces derniers mois, c'était bien lui. Il lui avait dit mais il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement convaincu. Cela allait prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne réalise certaines choses. Il voulait l'aider. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle quitte son poste. Il avait trop besoin d'elle.

**Jack : **Docteur Weir. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir au SGC.

Elle lui sourit pour essayer de faire bonne figure. Et puis elle était heureuse de revoir le Général O'Neill.

**Elizabeth : **Merci Général.

**Jack : **J'aurais aimé que votre retour se fasse dans des conditions plus agréables… mais d'ici quelques jours, toute cette histoire sera réglée et nous pourrons tous en profiter.

Le Général O'Neill avait l'air confiant et cela la rassura quelque peu.

**Jack : **Et vous allez voir, depuis votre dernière visite, il y a eu quelques améliorations.

Il se tourna vers Sam avec un immense sourire comme un enfant tout joyeux de montrer son dernier jouet. Elle lui sourit et cet échange agaça quelque peu Rodney.

**Rodney : **Nous avons fait bon voyage aussi ! Merci.

Jack se tourna vers lui.

**Jack : **Docteur Mc Kay, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu derrière cette… mallette !

Rodney lui lança un sourire crispé ressemblant plutôt à une grimace d'exaspération. Il sentait qu'entre Sheppard et O'Neill, il n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

**Jack : **Vous vous souvenez du Dr Samantha Carter ?!

**Elizabeth : **Bien sûr !

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un sourire.

**Rodney : **Qui pourrait l'oublier ?!!

Jack ne releva pas.

**Jack** : Que diriez-vous de rejoindre vos quartiers pour ranger vos petites affaires, afin de nous retrouver en salle de briefing d'ici une heure ?

**John : **Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée mon Général…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle d'embarquement.

**Sam** : Je suis impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur vos découvertes Rodney.

Ces quelques mots venaient de ragaillardir McKay qui affichait un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

**Rodney **: Eh bien justement…

**Jack** : Raaahhh Carter !! Laissez-le donc arriver avant de lui sauter dessus comme ça.

**Rodney : **Cela ne me dérange absolument pas…

**Jack : **Et bien moi si ! Si je pouvais échapper à cet échange scientifique, je vous en serai reconnaissant.

Sam sourit. Elle connaissait le personnage. Mais Rodney prit beaucoup moins bien la chose. Il allait rétorquer lorsqu'Elizabeth vint à son secours.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis sûre que même vous Général, vous trouveriez les découvertes du Dr McKay intéressantes.

**Jack : **A ce point ?!

Elle inclina la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

**John : **Oui et bien moi je connais déjà toutes ses théories !

**Rodney : **Les entendre à nouveau ne vous ferait pas de mal pourtant !

**Sam : **Très bien messieurs. Gardez votre enthousiasme pour le briefing !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un des ascenseurs.

**Carson : **Est-ce que nous aurons le droit de quitter la base ? Après tous les contrôles nécessaires bien sûr !

**Jack : **Je sais que vous devez être impatient de revoir vos familles, mais une fois toutes les mesures de sécurité prises, il restera très peu de temps avant notre départ pour Washington. La Commission nous attend à 10h00 demain. Donc personne ne quitte la base. Je suis désolé. Par contre, après je vous donne 3 jours de permission et vous pourrez essayer de rattraper le temps perdu devant cette satané…

**Sam : **Je crois qu'ils ont compris.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Un sergent les attendait à l'intérieur.

**Sam : **Le sergent va vous accompagner à vos quartiers.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

*******

TOC TOC TOC

Elle avait laissé sa porte ouverte. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit le Général O'Neill se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**Jack : **Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

**Elizabeth : **Bien sûr !

Elle allait se lever mais il lui fit signe de ne rien faire. Il s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle dans un fauteuil. Elizabeth s'était isolée dans une salle de travail pour revoir une ou deux petites choses. Plusieurs dossiers étaient ouverts et posés sur la table en face d'eux.

**Jack : **Je croyais avoir conseillé à tout le monde de se reposer.

Elizabeth sourit, prise sur le fait.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'arriverais pas à dormir alors je me suis dis que je pouvais revoir un ou deux points pour demain.

Jack la fixait. Elle essayait de masquer ce qu'elle ressentait et s'il n'avait pas été dans la même situation, il se serait laissé berner lui aussi. Mais il connaissait bien trop ce qu'elle pouvait vivre et dans quelle état d'esprit elle pouvait être.

Elle ramassa quelques dossiers en un seul tas puis leva les yeux vers Jack. Elle respectait énormément cet homme et sa présence la gênait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait pas su dire. Il avait une présence incroyable et elle avait la sensation qu'avec lui, elle ne pourrait pas mentir.

Dès lors de leur première rencontre, alors qu'il n'était que Colonel, il l'avait beaucoup impressionné. Elle avait pu découvrir et constater à quel point cet officier était la personne qu'il fallait pour ce programme, et lui laisser la place à la tête de celui-ci avait été un réel plaisir. Elle en avait été même soulagée.

**Jack : **Je suis sûr que vous avez très bien appris vos… leçons…

Il montra d'un geste de la main les dossiers devant lui et la regarda de nouveau.

**Jack : **Mais vous savez ce que j'attends de vous demain ?

Elle le regarda attendant sa réponse.

**Jack : **Que vous restiez fidèle à vous-même et à votre travail.

Elle fut touchée par ces quelques mots. Elle… comme lui savait que la commission ne se contenterait pas simplement de cela.

**Jack : **Ces personnes sont très douées pour critiquer ou juger … mais aucune d'entre elles ne sait ce que s'est de se retrouver au cœur de tout ceci.

Ils se fixèrent. Oui, personne ne pouvait savoir avant de s'y retrouver embarquer.

**Jack : **Vous vous souvenez quand vous m'avez annoncé que vous me laissiez la place à la tête du programme ?

Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire. Comment pouvait-elle oublier cela ? Elle avait adoré lui passer le flambeau. Il le méritait plus que quiconque et puis cela avait été pour elle, le début de l'aventure Atlantis.

**Jack : **Je sais que ça va peut-être dur à croire mais… j'ai hésité avant d'accepter l'offre.

Elle le laissa continuer.

**Jack : **Tout d'abord, vous connaissez mes goûts concernant la paperasserie !

Elle sourit. Elle savait que ces tâches pouvaient lui être très pénibles.

**Jack : **Et puis il m'a fallu du temps avant d'accepter de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. De prendre les décisions et de laisser les autres prendre des risques à votre place. Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

**Jack : **Mais je sais que mes hommes ont confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en eux.

Il marqua une pause.

**Jack : **Et c'est la chose la plus importante… Ils savent que quoi qu'ils se passent, j'agirais pour leur bien et le bien de ce programme. Mais ils savent avant tout que je suis un homme, … avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses…comme chacun d'entre nous.

Elle comprenait parfaitement bien le message qu'il tentait de lui faire passer.

**Elizabeth : **Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur…

**Jack : **C'est exact ! L'erreur peut couter la vie, je vous l'accorde.

Il la fixa un instant.

**Jack : **Vous pensez avoir fait une erreur ?

Elle fut quelque peu étonnée de sa question. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'ai pas tenu le rôle qu'était le mien.

**Jack : **Pour quelles raisons ?

Elle le regarda. Elle savait ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il connaissait parfaitement ses raisons.

**Elizabeth : **J'étais trop impliquée émotionnellement et lorsque le colonel Sheppard et son équipe ont disparus…

Elle marqua une pause.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai perdu pied…J'ai abandonné.

Jack s'adossa à son fauteuil.

**Jack : **Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le rapport du Colonel Caldwell m'indiquait que vous aviez préférez passer la main pendant votre convalescence. Je ne vois pas où est l'erreur dans cela. Je dirais même que vous avez fait preuve d'un grand discernement.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai juste voulut me débarrasser de ce fardeau qu'était le mien à ce moment là !

**Jack : **Et qui ne l'aurait pas fait !

Jack se pencha vers elle en posant ses avants bras sur ses genoux.

**Jack : **Vous veniez de perdre votre équipe principale et votre chef militaire.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai été très touchée par ces disparitions mais mes…

Elle baissa un instant les yeux. Elle devait être franche avec Jack.

**Elizabeth : **Mes sentiments envers John… n'ont fait qu'amplifier les choses.

Un silence s'installa.

**Jack : **Là encore vous pensez avoir fait une erreur en tombant amoureuse de cet homme ?

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui. Elle savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose mais qu'il en parle aussi ouvertement l'étonnait beaucoup. Elle ne répondit pas.

**Jack : **Ecoutez-moi bien. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenue de toutes ces années, c'est que nous sommes « humains » et que nous battre contre ça ne sert à rien. Cela n'empêche absolument rien.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

**Jack : **Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher certains sentiments d'être là… et croyez-moi j'ai tout essayé. Il faut simplement apprendre à les gérer et le plus important, les accepter. Ca ne règle pas tout mais ça simplifie, un peu, les choses.

Il avait raison et c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle avait accepté ses sentiments et ce grâce à John.

**Jack : **En ce qui concerne votre fonction à la tête d'Atlantis. Pour moi, il n'y a eu aucune erreur de faite. Vous avez fait ce qu'il y avait à faire dans ce genre de situation et vous avez très bien fait. Et c'est ce que je soutiendrais devant la commission

Jack venait de lui redonner un soupçon de confiance en elle. Se sentir de la sorte soutenue lui faisait énormément de bien. Comme lui avait dit John, elle n'était pas seule.

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

Il la fixa.

**Jack : **Je sais ce que c'est.

**Elizabeth : **Comment arrivez-vous à gérer…

Elle hésita sur les mots à employer.

**Elizabeth : **tout ça ?!

Il sourit. Ils savaient tout les deux maintenant qu'ils parlaient bien plus que de travail. Mais de comment jongler avec son rôle de leader/général et son rôle de femme/homme.

**Jack : **J'arrête de me voiler la face. Au bout de 8 ans, je pense qu'il était temps.

Elizabeth et lui sourirent.

**Jack : **Vous voulez que je vous dise une chose. Ce que cette commission ne sait pas, c'est que ce programme fait plus que partie de nos vies…. C'est notre vie. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Il ne faut simplement pas qu'on oublie de vivre aussi.

Le message était clair.

**Elizabeth : **Vous feriez un très bon négociateur.

**Jack : **C'est vrai ?! Je vous ai convaincu ?!

Elle lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Il se leva.

**Jack : **Parfait ! Parce que je commençais à manquer d'arguments !

Elle sourit de plus belle.

**Jack : **Et bien sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Docteur ! Et je veux que vous alliez tout de suite vous mette au lit. C'est un ordre !

**Elizabeth : **A vos ordres Général.

Il lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Bonne nuit.

Il sortit de la pièce.

Cet homme venait de lui redonner confiance en elle. En partie du moins. Et savoir John, le Général O'Neill et le colonel Caldwell avec elle, la touchait beaucoup et lui donnait confiance quand à la décision finale.

***

_« Et de t'aimer, toute ma vie, j'en fais serment »_

Elle leva presque brusquement les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule et pourtant elle avait bien entendu cette chanson. La même qu'elle entendait depuis des mois maintenant. Certains l'auraient prétendue folle mais elle avait la sensation que ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis cette fillette l'avait aidé jusqu'à présent.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait envie de la revoir, parce qu'elle représentait énormément de choses et cela l'aidait à ne pas oublier qui elle était réellement. Elle reporta son attention sur les documents posés sur la table basse.

Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait. Et puis elle avait promis à Jack d'aller se reposer.

_« Etoile des neiges, mon cœur amoureux… »_

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux et cette fois-ci la fillette était là, au milieu de la pièce, la regardant elle aussi. Elle lui sourit. Elle portait une belle robe blanche parsemée de fleurs mauves.

**Fillette : **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là.

Elizabeth se leva doucement.

**Fillette : **John a raison. Tu n'es pas seule puisque je suis là.

**Elizabeth : **Qui es-tu ?

**Fillette : **Tu sais qui je suis.

Elizabeth fixa l'enfant.

**Elizabeth : **Tu es la petite fille que j'étais ?

**Fillette : **Non…. Je suis toi.

Elizabeth fut quelque peu surprise par la réponse de la fillette.

**Fillette : **Et quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours là.

L'enfant lui sourit et recommença à fredonner, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Elizabeth.

**Fillette : **Mais j'ai envie de retourner chez nous.

**Elizabeth : **Chez nous ?

L'enfant fredonnait toujours en tournant sur elle-même en rythme. Puis au fur, elle disparue.

Que voulait-elle dire par « chez nous » ? Parlait-elle d'Atlantis ? Elle commençait à sérieusement fatiguer. Elle ferait bien de suivre le conseil du Général O'Neill.

Elle ramassa ses dossiers et se dirigea vers la sortie. En sortant, elle bouscula John qui entrait dans la pièce.

**John : **Je venais justement te chercher… et par la force s'il le faut.

Elizabeth sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Tu ne seras pas obligé d'utiliser la force, je rends les armes.

**John : **Ah…

Il semblait déçu. Puis elle vu une lueur connue dans son regard. Il ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de réfléchir et la souleva dans ses bras.

**Elizabeth : **John !

**John : **Je préfère prendre des précautions au cas où tu essayerais de t'échapper.

Elizabeth sourit. Elle savait que cela n'était qu'une excuse pour John pour qu'il joue le super héro venant délivrer sa belle. Et elle devait avouer que se retrouver dans ses bras ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais ils étaient au SGC.

**Elizabeth : **John, nous sommes au SGC et…

**John : **Il y a ça moins d'une heure, le Général O'Neill a été vu entrant dans les…

**Elizabeth : **Je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

John sourit, fier de lui. Il savait très bien qu'Elizabeth aurait énormément de mal à dormir cette nuit et il voulait réellement veiller à ce qu'elle se repose.

**John : **C'est un enlèvement dans les règles de l'art…

Il avança dans les couloirs, tenant toujours Elizabeth fermement contre lui.

**John : **Toute résistance est inutile.

Ils croisèrent un garde et Elizabeth se contenta juste de lui sourire. Cela ne sembla absolument pas gêner John qui continua son chemin. Elle se demandait quelques fois, comment John faisait pour être aussi détaché face à certaines situations. Elle l'enviait.

***

**Lendemain **

Cela lui semblait interminable. Il était assis dans le hall avec Rodney et Carson. Caldwell se tenait non loin d'eux. Ils avaient été les premiers convoqués par la commission et John avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il espérait simplement que tout se passait bien pour Elizabeth.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et resta penché en avant à se frotter les mains. Il avait vu Elizabeth de loin, rentrer dans la salle, accompagné du Colonel O'Neill. Elle lui avait lancé un dernier regard avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière eux.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer d'Elizabeth. Elle était la meilleure dans son domaine et le travail qu'elle faisait sur Atlantis était extraordinaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux Atlantis et ses hommes. En plus d'être totalement stupide, cela serait une grande erreur stratégique de se débarrasser d'elle maintenant.

Elle avait peut-être laissé ses sentiments et ses émotions prendre le pas sur le reste mais elle avait su passer la main au bon moment. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça. Elle avait seulement pleuré des êtres chers. Comment pouvait-on la blâmer pour cela ?

Mais il oubliait. L'administration militaire n'était pas « humaine ». Personne n'avait le droit à l'erreur, ni le droit de ressentir quelque chose. Il avait bien connu tout cela et avant Atlantis, il appréciait même. Il était militaire un point s'est tout. C'était sa manière à lui d'oublier qu'il était seul.

Aujourd'hui il avait changé, son point de vue avait évolué et sa vie en était totalement différente. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Ce programme, cette mission étaient bien plus qu'un simple dossier, ou un simple ordre donné par les grands pontes de Washington. Non c'était l'aventure de toute une vie et là-bas de l'autre côté… ils étaient bien plus que de simples scientifiques, militaires ou civils. Ils étaient une famille qui se serrait les coudes quoi qu'il arrive. Et ca, personne ne pouvait le comprendre…. Ou ne voulait le comprendre et l'admettre.

Il ne cessait de se répéter ce discours. Celui qu'il avait tenu devant la commission. Il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il soutenait Elizabeth et que son départ pourrait entrainer d'autres changements. Il n'avait pas été plus éloquent à ce sujet, leur laissant le bénéfice du doute.

Il sentit Rodney se lever d'un coup. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

**Rodney : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ! Ca fait presque deux heures qu'Elizabeth est là-dedans !

**Carson : **Rodney, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver…

**Rodney : **Je ne m'énerve pas ! C'est juste que…

Il regarda John et un silence s'installa. Il baissa un instant les yeux puis les regarda à nouveau.

**Rodney : **Je me fais… simplement du souci… pour…

**John : **Nous aussi, nous aussi !

**Carson : **Vous pensez que c'est bon signe ?

John se tourna vers Carson. Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer et cette attente allait le rendre dingue. Il vit Caldwell s'approcher d'eux.

**Caldwell : **Regardez !

Ils tournèrent tous vers l'endroit que leur indiquait Caldwell. Ils virent quatre hommes encadrés un autre et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaitre cet homme : le président des Etats-Unis venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment et se dirigeait à vive allure vers la salle. Un des hommes lui ouvrit la porte et il entra suivit par deux de ses hommes. Les deux autres restèrent devant la porte.

**Caldwell : **Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !

***

Cela faisait une heure que le Président était rentré dans la pièce et depuis plus rien. Tout le monde dans le hall n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'Elizabeth sorte enfin de cet enfer et que tout recommence comme avant.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ils se tournèrent tous vers celle-ci. Un groupe en sortit dans lequel se trouvait Elizabeth, le Général O'Neill et le Président. Elizabeth et lui était en grande conversation. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall. Elle lui sourit et lui serra la main. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe. Puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le Président la salua et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit tandis que le Général O'Neill termina de s'entretenir avec le chef d'Etat.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé. Elle n'affichait aucune expression et ils ne pouvaient pas deviner la décision qui venait d'être prise. John alla doucement à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle ralentit et s'arrêta. John et elle se fixèrent. Rodney, Carson et Caldwell s'approchèrent mais John et Elizabeth ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

**Rodney : **Par pitié Elizabeth ! Ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps !

Elle se contenta de sourire légèrement tandis que John venait de lire dans son regard ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**John : **On la garde !

Elle sourit de plus belle et John la prit dans ses bras.

**Rodney : **Quoi ?!

Ils se détachèrent et Elizabeth se tourna vers ses amis.

**Elizabeth : **Vous allez devoir me supporter un certain temps !

Un soulagement général se fit sentir.

**Rodney : **Oui, bah c'était du gâteau de toute façon !!

Elizabeth avait la sensation de flotter. Elle était heureuse tout simplement. On lui permettait de continuer cette magnifique aventure et… elle croisa le regard de John. Le Général O'Neill les rejoignit. John et Caldwell se redressèrent.

**Jack : **repos messieurs !

**Jack : **Je veux être le premier à vous féliciter, Madame le Gouverneur !

Un silence s'installa et les regards se tournèrent vers le Général. Tous semblaient essayer de comprendre ce que les mots de celui-ci voulaient signifier. Avaient-ils bien tous entendus ? Elizabeth baissa les yeux rapidement en se tournant vers Jack.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne leur ai pas encore annoncé la nouvelle.

**Jack : **Oh !

Il regarda les autres membres de la petite assemblée avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

**Jack : **Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le Gouverneur de la nouvelle colonie Atlantis, j'ai nommé le Dr Elizabeth Weir.

Une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé, des sourires apparurent sur les visages de ses collègues et Elizabeth en fut soulagée. Elle sentit la main de John se presser contre son dos dans un mouvement de tendresse.

**Carson : **Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien suivi. Vous venez bien de parler de colonie et d'Atlantis ?

**Jack : **C'est exact ! Le Président m'avait soumis son idée, il y a de ça quelques mois. Nous avons pensé que cette commission était l'occasion rêvée pour la faire passer.

**Rodney : **Atlantis devient donc une colonie des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ?!

**Jack : **Jusqu'à temps que leurs créateurs daignent bien pointer le bout de leur nez… oui… La première colonie des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Sans m'avancer trop, et sans rentrer dans les détails, Atlantis aura son autonomie et les missions d'exploration dépendront toujours du SGC.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Ils ne s'y attendaient absolument pas. C'était une agréable surprise et cela allait améliorer considérablement leur travail et leur vie sur la cité.

**Jack : **Je dois tous vous féliciter pour votre prestation. Vous avez été tous très convaincants. La commission a été très impressionnée.

**John : **Beaucoup moins impressionnée que par l'intervention du Président, j'imagine !

**Jack : **C'est un autre niveau là, Colonel ! Auquel personne ne peut se mesurer ! Plus sérieusement, vos témoignages en faveur du Dr Weir ont beaucoup comptés.

**Elizabeth : **Je tiens d'ailleurs à tous vous remercier.

Elle fit le tour de l'assemblée en passant par Rodney, John, Jack, Caldwell et Carson.

**Elizabeth : **Votre soutien m'a été très précieux et je ne parle pas simplement de votre témoignage aujourd'hui. Mais de tous ces derniers mois. Vous m'avez fait réaliser que tout ne reposait pas sur une seule personne dans cette aventure.

**Jack : **Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Ils sourirent tous à la remarque du Général.

**Jack : **Et si nous fêtions ces excellentes nouvelles par un diner ?!

**John : **Excellente idée !

**Rodney : **Je meurs de faim !

**Carson : **Rodney, il n'est que 4 heures de l'après-midi ?!

**Rodney : **Et alors !

**Jack : **Je vous propose de tous nous retrouver au « Carlton » à 20h, ça vous convient ?

**Elizabeth : **C'est parfait !

**Caldwell : **Cela sera avec plaisir.

**Rodney : **20h ?!!

Jack ignora presque la remarque de Rodney.

**Jack : **Très bien. A ce soir alors !

Il les salua et se retira.

**Caldwell : **Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une ou deux petites choses à régler avant la soirée.

**Elizabeth : **Bien sûr. Encore merci Colonel.

**Caldwell : **Toutes mes félicitations.

Il la salua puis s'en alla à son tour. Les trois autres membres de son équipe se tournèrent vers elle avec un grand sourire. Fiers de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Carson : **Comment allons-nous devoir vous appeler à présent ? Madame le Gouverneur… Gouverneur ?!

Il lui sourit de plus belle. Elle savait qu'il disait cela pour plaisanter et d'une certaine façon la féliciter de son nouveau poste.

**Elizabeth : **Je pense qu'Elizabeth fera très bien l'affaire.

**Rodney : **Bon et bien puisque tout est réglé, je propose…

**John** : Désolé McKay, mais dans l'immédiat j'ai d'autres projets avec Elizabeth avant le dîner de ce soir.

**Elizabeth** : Ah bon ?

**Rodney **: Quoi ? Mais nous…

**John : **A plus tard les gars.

John entraîna Elizabeth par le bras et ils quittèrent le bâtiment militaire sans plus attendre, laissant derrière eux Rodney bouche bée et Carson qui affichait un air amusé.

**Rodney** : Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends de partir comme ça ? Il ne pouvait plus tenir ou quoi ?

**Carson** : Rodney !!

**Rodney** : Non mais c'est vrai ! On aurait pu aller manger un morceau pour fêter ça !

**Carson : **C'est ce que nous allons faire ce soir, je vous le rappelle.

**Rodney : **Je voulais dire entre nous ! Une bonne part de gâteau avec un café auraient très bien….

**Carson** : Cessez donc un peu de penser avec votre estomac.

**Rodney **: J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose pour me remettre de tout ce stress moi.

**Carson** : Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde Rodney. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille moi aussi.

**Rodney** : Comment ça ? Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ?

**Carson **: Désolé, mais j'ai des petites choses à faire. On se voit ce soir.

A son tour, Carson pris congé de Rodney, qui se retrouva seul dans le couloir, dépité.

**Rodney **: Eh me voilà encore une fois tout seul ! Ca devient vraiment une habitude.

Un peu plus loin…

Elizabeth ralentit.

**Elizabeth : **John !

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle hésita un instant. Elle y avait longtemps réfléchit durant leur vol qui les amenait à Washington. Quelque soit la décision qui aurait été prise, elle avait décidé de le faire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle enterrait ça en elle.

Elle avait changé ces dernières années et cela lui avait fait voir la vie autrement. Elle devait pardonner à sa mère. Pardonner de lui avoir mené la vie dure à la mort de son père. Elles avaient eu mal toutes les deux et elles n'avaient pas su se trouver, ni surmonter la douleur. Alors elles s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient presque des inconnues. Sa mère ignorait totalement ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est que cette rancœur devait cesser. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle voulait faire, ni comment le faire…pourtant elle en avait réellement envie. Mais allait-elle avoir la force et le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses résolutions. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir le faire seule.

L'homme qui se tenait aujourd'hui à ses côtés, l'avait aidé dans les moments les plus durs, il lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre de fois incalculable et… il l'avait aidé à découvrir la femme qu'elle était réellement. Elle aimait cet homme et elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il fasse totalement partie de sa vie et cela signifiait entrer dans son monde et rencontrer sa mère.

Mais comment lui dire sans… l'effrayer. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de le laisser entrer. Elle ne faisait que suivre ses conseils.

Il lui sourit et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle baissa un instant les yeux, un très court instant mais John en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le regarda. Il semblait si confiant et heureux. Et elle l'était aussi…Mais il y avait toujours cette ombre au tableau.

**Elizabeth : **Tu as des projets pour cet après-midi ?

**John : **Oui.

Elle fut un peu déçue mais elle ne devait pas lui reprocher d'avoir des choses à faire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion de rentrer sur Terre. Ils avaient sûrement des personnes à voir.

**John : **Passer la journée avec toi. Pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui envoya un regard assassin. Elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Mais en voyant son petit air, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

**Elizabeth : **Très drôle.

Il sourit encore plus et la serra encore plus près de lui.

**John : **Tu as une proposition à me faire ?

**Elizabeth : **En quelque sorte…mais rien ne t'obliges à accepter. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais…

**John : **Liz… Il faudrait d'abord que je sache de quoi tu me parles ?!

Elle le regarda un moment puis se jeta à l'eau.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai bien réfléchis …ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois m'ont fait comprendre certaines choses et… j'ai décidé d'aller voir ma mère.

John ne dit rien et la laissa continuer. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé d'elle. Il savait simplement que les choses n'avaient pas été en s'arrangeant après la mort de son père.

**Elizabeth : **Je crois que nous avons certaines choses à régler.

John lui sourit pour approuver son choix.

**Elizabeth : **Mais je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Elle voulait ne pas manquer sa réaction. Ils se regardèrent un instant et il lui sourit tendrement.

**John : **Alors heureusement que je suis là.

C'était de bonne guerre. Elle ne lui avait pas posé la question directement et il ne lui avait pas répondu directement non plus. Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle. John fit de même, tout en humant le parfum de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient les narines.

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

Elle resta un long moment à le serrer contre elle puis elle se détacha doucement.

**John : **Tu es certaine de vouloir me présenter à ta mère ?! Je veux dire que je ne suis pas le meilleur… parti qu'une mère puisse espérer pour sa fille.

**Elizabeth : **Pour moi, tu es le meilleur… c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle planta son regard à nouveau dans le sien.

**Elizabeth : **Je t'ai, je te garde. N'oublie pas, tu m'as promis.

Elle avait voulu s'écarter et ne plus… l'aimer. Mais elle n'avait pas réussit et il ne lui avait pas permis. Et elle était heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé faire. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte.

**John : **C'est une promesse que je n'oublierais jamais.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme auquel elle répondit et celui-ci s'éternisa.

***

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce que lui avait dit la fillette au sujet de ses peurs. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve au fond d'elle ce qu'elle avait ressentit à la mort de son père pour pouvoir comparer à ce qui arrivait ces derniers temps.

Elle avait tellement refoulé, qu'elle avait caché bien profondément ses ressentis comme pour les oublier. Mais ils étaient toujours présents, gravés en elle.

La tristesse l'avait longtemps submergé et de temps en temps, elle refaisait surface à l'occasion d'un souvenir.

La colère. C'était le sentiment qui l'avait tenu à l'écart de sa mère. Elle était en colère contre sa mère. En colère qu'elle est oublié si facilement son père et qu'elle ait pu l'abandonner…. Ses pensées ralentirent. Ce nœud dans le ventre refaisait son apparition. A la mort de son père, elle s'était retrouvée seule et cela l'avait terrifié.

La peur de se retrouver seule… voilà ce lien toujours présent. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois, sur Atlantis. Alors quand John avait été porté « disparu », cette peur l'avait de nouveau anéanti et reprit une place en elle. C'est de cette peur dont l'enfant devait parler et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter « Je serai toujours là ».

Même si elle venait de saisir une partie du problème, elle savait que rien n'était réglé pour autant.

John arrêta la voiture devant l'adresse que lui avait donné Elizabeth. Il ne dit rien et se tourna vers elle. Elle observa un instant la maison.

Elle était venue ici pour régler une bonne fois pour toute ce qui la tracassait et parler ouvertement à sa mère. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas.

Elle sortit de la voiture, imité par John qui la rejoignit de l'autre côté. Elizabeth ralentit en arrivant devant l'entrée de la maison. Elle y avait grandit. Cela lui était tellement familier et pourtant si lointain et inconnu. Elle sentit John s'arrêter près d'elle. Il passa une main derrière son dos. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**John : **Ca va aller ?

Elle acquiesça mais elle n'était absolument pas certaine de cela. Elle regarda de nouveau la maison et le petit jardinet devant celle-ci.

**Elizabeth : **Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas revenue.

Il passa sa main, d'une caresse, dans son dos pour l'encourager. Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis ils avancèrent vers la maison. Elizabeth se stoppa de nouveau au pied de l'escalier.

John glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là et qu'il ne la laisserait pas.

Elle avait peur de la réaction de sa mère mais aussi de la sienne. Il s'était passé énormément de choses entre elles auparavant. Est-ce que le temps et la distance avaient réussit à calmer tout ça ? Est-ce que sa colère s'était apaisée ? Elle n'en n'était pas certaine. Mais continuer de cette manière ne l'aiderait pas.

Ils gravirent les marches et Elizabeth sonna à la porte. Puis un silence s'installa. Bien trop long au goût d'Elizabeth, ainsi que l'attente. Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Une femme d'un certain âge, petite mais d'une certaine prestance apparut sur le pas de la porte. Le silence ne disparut pas tout de suite.

**Femme : **Elizabeth ??

La femme ne semblait pas le croire et semblait agréablement surprise par cette visite. Elizabeth sourit légèrement, un peu gênée.

**Elizabeth : **Bonjour Maman.

**Mère : **Oh mon Dieu !

La mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle fit quelques pas vers sa fille comme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elizabeth sentit qu'elle devait aussi faire un pas vers elle. Elle s'approcha et sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras.

John resta à observer. La mère et la fille ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement et pourtant il y avait quelque chose, une ressemblance bien plus profonde. Il était heureux de voir la mère et la fille dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Rien n'était encore gagné mais c'était un bon début.

Les deux femmes s'écartèrent et la mère d'Elizabeth la regarda encore un long moment. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Sa petite fille était là, en face d'elle. Puis elle remarqua que sa fille n'était pas seule. Elle se tourna vers cet inconnu.

**Mère : **Je suis désolée… je manque à toute politesse.

Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

**Mère : **Bonjour.

Elizabeth savait que c'était à elle de faire les présentations.

**Elizabeth : **Maman… je te présente John Sheppard, mon…

Elle hésita. Ils n'avaient vraiment défini de terme à leur relation. Elle se tourna vers lui comme pour lui demander, mais il se contenta de la regarder à son tour.

**Elizabeth : **L'homme qui partage ma vie.

John fut agréablement surpris. Il ne put que lui sourire puis il se tourna vers la mère d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **John, je te présente ma mère, Kate Weir.

**John : **Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Madame.

**Mère : **Moi aussi. Mais ne rester pas là, entrez !

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. John fit signe à Elizabeth de passer la première.

La décoration avait quelque peu changé mais l'âme de cette maison restait la même. Elle avait vécu là de nombreuses années après la mort de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte pour l'université. Après, elle était très peu rentrée.

**Mère : **Je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous !

Elle leur indiqua le sofa. Ils s'installèrent. Un silence commença à s'installer.

**Mère : **Est-ce que je peux vous proposer un café ? Un thé ?

**John : **Non merci.

**Elizabeth : **Ca va aller, merci.

Sa mère s'installa sur un des fauteuils face au sofa.

**Mère : **Tu es rentrée de ton voyage diplomatique ?

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Atlantis en voyage diplomatique.

**Elizabeth : **Pas vraiment. Nous sommes juste venus faire notre rapport. Nous repartons dans quelques jours.

**Mère : **Vous travaillez ensemble ?

Elizabeth et John se regardèrent.

**John : **On peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que votre fille est ma patronne !

Il avait dit ça sur un ton taquin.

**Elizabeth : **John s'occupe de notre « escorte » militaire.

Elizabeth savait trouver les mots.

**Mère : **Vous êtes militaire alors ! Et si j'ai bien compris vous êtes le responsable. Quel est votre grade ?

**John : **Colonel Madame.

**Mère : **Pas de Madame avec moi. Appelez-moi Kate.

Il lui sourit pour approuver.

**Mère : **Je suis heureuse que tu ais pensé à moi et que tu sois venue me voir.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle baissa un instant les yeux puis regarda de nouveau sa mère.

**Elizabeth : **Tout va bien pour toi ?

**Mère : **Je dois faire attention à mon taux de cholestérol mais à part ça tout va bien. Et toi ? Ton travail te passionne toujours autant ?

John afficha un immense sourire et Elizabeth pu le sentir sans même se tourner vers lui. Passionnée était le terme exact pour définir le travail d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **Oui.

Elle ne s'éternisa pas. John sentit le malaise d'Elizabeth. Il aurait aimé l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien pour elle. C'était à elle de le faire.

**Elizabeth : **J'aimerai qu'on discute Maman ?!

Le regard de sa mère se ternit quelque peu. Elizabeth savait que cela allait être dur pour elle, surtout devant un inconnu.

**Mère : **Je t'écoute.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai beaucoup pensé à papa ces derniers temps.

Cela n'étonna pas Kate. C'était toujours à cette période que c'était le plus dur et c'est pour cela qu'Elizabeth et elle s'évitaient pendant les fêtes.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai failli perdre à nouveau ceux que j'aimais et je me suis rendue compte que cette idée me terrifiait. Maman…

Kate restait silencieuse et fixait sa fille. John quand à lui observait les deux femmes sans être trop indiscret.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau seule… comme à la mort de papa….

**Kate : **J'ai toujours été là pour toi. J'ai toujours subvenu à tes besoins il me semble.

**Elizabeth : **Ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais le plus besoin.

**Kate : **Tu es pourtant heureuse d'occuper ce poste ?!

**Elizabeth : **Oui… et pour ça, je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante. Mais je n'étais qu'une enfant… une enfant qui venait de perdre son père… et qui a perdu par la même occasion sa mère.

**Kate : **Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée !

**Elizabeth : **Non c'est vrai… pourtant une distance s'est installé entre nous.

**Kate : **Tu n'as pas été la seule à souffrir de la mort de ton père. Je l'aimais.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna quelque peu pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elizabeth se leva à son tour.

**Elizabeth : **Nous aurions pu le pleurer toutes les deux.

Sa mère se tourna vers elle.

**Kate : **Je devais être forte et subvenir à nos besoins.

**Elizabeth : **J'avais besoin de toi Maman.

Le regard de sa mère avait changé. Il était désolé. Elizabeth se rendait compte que sa mère avait souffert et que même si elle n'avait pas bien agit, cela n'avait pas été intentionnel. Elles se fixèrent un long moment avant de se prendre dans les bras.

***

**Un peu plus tard**

John attendit Elizabeth à la voiture. Il la vit serrer une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras. Il faudrait bien plus qu'une après-midi pour que les choses s'apaisent mais elles étaient sur la bonne voie.

Elizabeth quitta sa mère et le rejoignit. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

**Elizabeth : **Je lui ai promis de revenir dès que nous serons de retour… à Washington.

**John : **Tu l'as prévenue que ça pourrait être dans plusieurs mois ?!

**Elizabeth : **Oui.

John se redressa.

**John : **La voiture de Madame est avancée. Juste le temps de passer à l'hôtel et…

**Elizabeth : **John ?

Il la regarda. Elle planta son regarda dans le sien.

**Elizabeth : **Il n'y a personne que tu souhaites voir ?

John réfléchit un instant. Ses amis étaient tous en missions au quatre coins du monde.

**John : **Personne dans le coin non !

Elizabeth réduisit l'espace entre eux et lui prit la main.

**Elizabeth : **Tes parents ?!

Il la fixa. Il pouvait lire dans son regard de quoi elle parlait. Elle savait qu'ils étaient décédés.

**Elizabeth : **Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas été sur leurs tombes ?

Il baissa un instant les yeux. Ce n'était pas difficile à se souvenir. Il n'avait pas été depuis leur enterrement. Cela avait été bien trop dur… et puis il s'était réfugié dans l'armée.

**Elizabeth : **John…

**John : **On va arriver en retard au diner du Général O'Neill.

Elle baissa la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

**Elizabeth : **Je crois que le Général O'Neill ne nous en voudra pas. Et puis en hélicoptère, cela devrait nous prendre qu'une heure ou deux.

Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Il avait tellement fait pour elle, qu'elle voulait aussi l'aider. Il parlait très peu de sa vie passée mais les quelques discussions qu'ils avaient eu ensemble lui avait montré qu'il était très proche de ses parents adoptifs.

**John : **Je suppose que c'est moi qui pilote ?!

Elle lui sourit.

***

**Cimetière**

C'est comme si il lisait leurs noms pour la première fois sur ces plaques. Pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ces jours là. Ceux où ils avaient mis sa mère, puis son père en terre. Depuis il n'était pas revenu. Il avait préféré oublier en se consacrant à sa carrière de militaire.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour oublier qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Il redevenait l'orphelin qu'il avait été et qui lui avait fait tant de mal étant plus jeune. Entrer dans l'armée, c'était une manière de ne plus être seul et pourtant cela n'avait rien résolu du tout.

Il se tourna vers Elizabeth. Elle était à ses côtés et regardèrent les deux plaques. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus seul. D'une certaine manière, l'armée lui avait apporté une famille. Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson… ils étaient sa famille. Une famille dont il était fier de faire partie.

John prit la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne. Elle leva les yeux. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis John se tourna à nouveau vers les tombes.

**John : **J'aurais du venir bien plutôt… J'en suis désolé mais j'avais du mal à accepter.

Elizabeth l'écouta se confier à ses parents et indirectement à elle.

**John : **Je me suis engagé dans l'armée et j'ai accepté des missions un peu partout dans le monde pensant pouvoir échapper à tout cela. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas été le cas.

Silence.

**John : **Vous me manquez toujours autant.

Elizabeth serra la main de John dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin. Il lui lança un rapide regard ainsi qu'un sourire.

**John : **Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé une famille qui m'a accepté pour ce que je suis… comme vous avez su le faire…. Vous les adoreriez, j'en suis sûre. Même Rodney !

Elizabeth sourit à la remarque.

**John : **Il y a une personne que j'aurais aimé tant vous faire connaitre.

Il se tourna vers elle.

**John : **Mon Elizabeth…

Il regarda à nouveau les plaques.

**John : **Maman… vous vous seriez très bien entendues toutes les deux.

Serrant plus fort la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle tenta de maîtriser son émotion mais c'est d'une voix troublée qu'elle parla.

**Elizabeth** : J'en suis sûre. J'aurai beaucoup aimé la connaître.

Il baissa un instant les yeux. Elizabeth savait que de venir ici le touchait beaucoup. Elle savait aussi qu'il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer et même pleurer devant elle.

**John : **Je vous promets de revenir un peu plus souvent… mais avec mon travail, ça va être difficile… les distances et tout ça !

Il relut une dernière fois les inscriptions, imité par Elizabeth.

Sara Leigh Sheppard

1935 – 1987

Joseph Sheppard

1932 - 1989

Perdus tous deux dans la contemplation des plaques, ils ne virent pas immédiatement la silhouette qui se dessinait un peu plus loin.

Mais lorsque John releva les yeux, son regard croisa celui d'un petit garçon au sourire espiègle.

**Petit garçon** : Ils seront toujours là malgré la distance.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Elizabeth à ses côtés. Elle fixait toujours les plaques et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le garçon.

**Petit garçon : **Ils font partis de toi. Ils t'ont légué un bien bel héritage : celui de savoir Aimer. Tant que tu n'oublieras pas ça, ils seront toujours avec toi.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un sourire et disparut progressivement. Il sentit Elizabeth lui serrer la main et se tourna vers elle. Aimer.

***

**Le Carlton**

**Rodney : **Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ?!

John tira la chaise pour Elizabeth. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, il s'installa à ses côtés à la table où les attendaient Rodney, Caldwell et Carson.

**John : **Du calme Rodney ! Nous ne sommes pas si en retard que ça.

**Rodney : **Vous êtes en retard c'est tout ce qui compte !

**John : **Désolé mon vieux, mais nous, nous avions des gens à voir !

**Rodney : **Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ??!

**Carson : **Que même sur Terre rien ne change !

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque. Rodney se contenta de lancer un rapide petit sourire.

**Caldwell : **Dr Weir, remise de vos émotions de ce matin ?

**Elizabeth : **Elizabeth… je crois que je ne réaliserais qu'une fois de retour là-bas.

**Carson : **Vous pensez que se passe bien sur la cité ?

**Elizabeth : **Teyla a toute ma confiance…

**Rodney : **Et si « vous savez qui » leur rendent une petite visite et que nous ne soyons pas là…

**John : **Et bien Ronon ira botter les fesses des méchants tout seul. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui. Ce sont plutôt les Wraiths qui ont du souci à se faire.

**Rodney : **Vous voulez parler moins fort. Je vous signale que nous sommes dans un lieu public…

**John : **Exact… mais pour toutes ces personnes, je suis sûre que les Wraiths sont pour eux un nouveau groupe de rock à la mode.

**Caldwell : **Evitons tout de même d'attirer l'attention !

**Rodney : **Ah ! Vous voyez, j'ai raison !

A ce moment, Sam arriva habillée d'un magnifique ensemble. Cela la changeait de la tenue militaire.

**Sam : **Bonsoir.

Rodney resta un long moment à la regarder. Perturbé par son arrivée et son apparence beaucoup plus féminine. Cette femme était bien la perfection incarnée.

**Sam : **Jack m'a invité à me joindre à vous, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

**Elizabeth : **Pas du tout. Au contraire.

Caldwell se leva et tira la chaise pour Sam. Elle lui sourit et s'assit.

**Sam : **Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été prévenue assez tardivement.

Elle sourit en prononçant les derniers mots. Cela ne l'avait pas étonnée de la part de Jack, de recevoir ainsi un appel de dernière minute, lui demandant de se joindre à lui pour ce dîner. Mais elle appréciait. Elle avait de plus en plus l'occasion de l'accompagner à des soirées ou des repas et elle en était heureuse. Car elle n'était plus le Colonel Carter, mais tout simplement Samantha Carter, la compagne du Général Jack O'Neill. Et c'était fort agréable.

**Elizabeth : **Nous venons juste d'arriver nous aussi.

**Rodney : **Parlez pour vous ! Moi j'étais à l'heure !

Sam se tourna vers Elizabeth et lui sourit.

**Sam : **Toutes mes félicitations pour votre « promotion ».

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

**Sam : **Jack m'a dit que le Président était fier de ce qui a été décidé ce matin, que les choses évoluaient et qu'il en était heureux.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

**Rodney : **En parlant de ce très cher Général, où est-il ?

**Sam : **Jack nous rejoint ici dès que son entrevue avec le Président sera finie. Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps.

**Rodney : **Ba voyons !

**Caldwell : **Un problème Dr McKay ?!

**Rodney : **Oui. Je vous signale que nous avions rendez-vous à 20h… il est déjà 20h52 et nous n'avons même pas encore commandé.

**John : **Rodney ! Calmez un peu votre estomac…

**Rodney : **Cela n'a rien avoir avec mon estomac ! Nous avons autre chose à faire qu'à perdre notre temps à attendre dans un restaurant que…

**Voix : **Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Dr McKay !

Jack venait de les rejoindre. Il se tenait debout derrière Sam qui se tourna vers lui en entendant sa voix.

**Jack : **Et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. J'ai même réussi à vous obtenir des subventions supplémentaires pour vos travaux.

L'équipe fut agréablement surprise par cette révélation. Jack était fier de son effet. Il lança un regard à Sam qui lui souriait. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Rodney qui allait répliquer, resta sans voix. Impossible. C'était impossible. Il était en train de rêver. L'étonnement et l'incrédulité se disputaient une place de choix en lui. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Ils sont tellement différents ? Samantha Carter ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à fréquenter un homme comme O'Neill.

Les autres ne furent pas réellement surpris. Cela avait dépassé la simple rumeur à la base et aujourd'hui tout le monde était au courant de la relation de Jack et Sam, même s'ils étaient discrets et restaient professionnels avant tout. Tout le monde sauf Rodney apparemment.

Jack fit signe à un serveur et celui apporta des coupes de champagnes.

Rodney, toujours sous le choc, n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il continuait à dévisager l'improbable couple d'un regard ébahi.

Le serveur distribua un verre à chaque personne et se retira.

**Jack : **J'ai pensé que nous pourrions lever notre verre à votre réussite, à la promotion du Dr Weir et à notre nouvelle colonie.

Chacun pris son verre et le leva devant lui. Même McKay accomplit le geste mécaniquement.

**Jack : **A Atlantis et à Elizabeth !

**John : **A Elizabeth !

Ils burent tous une gorgée de champagne, excepté Rodney qui avala sa coupe d'une traite, sous le regard amusé de Jack.

Jack passa un bras derrière Sam et passa doucement sa main dans son dos. Cela faisait plaisir à voir pensa Elizabeth. Ils méritaient de pouvoir vivre leur relation et d'être heureux. Ils avaient trop longtemps sacrifié leurs vies personnelles pour ce programme.

Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Jack. Leurs histoires se ressemblaient énormément en effet. Leurs sentiments avaient fait irruption dans leurs vies professionnelles et ils devaient gérer cela. Tout deux étaient des dirigeants dans un programme extraordinaire et rien ne leur était facile. Et pourtant voir Jack avec Sam, cette lueur dans les yeux, lui redonnait espoir et confiance.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à John, à ses côtés. Elle savait que rien n'allait être facile, bien au contraire. Avec leurs métiers, leurs grades, leurs caractères… mais elle se sentait la force de continuer. Elle sourit en se rendant compte de ses pensées. Elle était prête à se laisser aimer.

Apparemment cela ne faisait pas plaisir à tout le monde. Rodney ne semblait pas apprécié.

**Rodney : **Alors je pars quelques mois…

Tout le monde le regarda. Ils savaient plus ou moins à qui il s'adressait.

**Rodney : **Et vous m'oubliez dans les bras d'un autre !

John faillit s'étouffer. Il était entrain de boire une autre gorgée de champagne lorsque Rodney prononça ces paroles. Il reposa précipitamment son verre sur la table en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler. Elizabeth posa une main sur son bras pour l'aider au cas où. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aux paroles de Rodney. Il était bien le seul à croire que Sam avait pu s'intéresser à lui.

Carson paraissait gêné pour son ami. Même lui qui ne connaissait pas très bien le Colonel Carter et le Général O'Neill, savait qu'aucun autre homme n'avait existé dans la vie de Sam à part le Colonel O'Neill.

Caldwell semblait exacerbé par l'attitude de Rodney. Il en faisait toujours trop.

Jack resta un moment à observer Rodney, se demandant s'il était réellement sérieux. Il savait que Rodney avait un sérieux béguin pour Sam mais de là à croire que Sam et lui…

Sam ne savait pas vraiment comme lui dire les choses. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été suffisamment claire ces dernières années pour ne pas lui faire miroiter quoi que ce soit.

**Sam : **Rodney… je vais être franche avec vous… ne le prenez pas mal… mais, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

Rodney resta sous le choc.

**Sam : **Je suis désolée.

Il prit son air vexé et enfantin.

**John : **Ne faites par cette tête Rodney, je suis sûre qu'une certaine biochimiste sera heureuse de vous consoler, une fois rentré à la maison.

Elizabeth regarda John. Il venait d'appeler Atlantis, la maison et ces mots sonnèrent très bien à son oreille. Durant de nombreuses années, elle n'avait jamais eu réellement de chez elle…. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé un endroit où elle se sentait bien… chez elle. Elle regarda rapidement les membres de son équipe. Elle savait que pour beaucoup d'entre eux, c'était aussi le cas. A commencer par John.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la détente et la bonne humeur, ponctuée des bougonnements caractéristiques de Rodney.

***

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait semblé pensive tout au long du chemin qui les ramenait à l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas osé la déranger mais ce silence l'inquiétait un peu.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient plus à s'en faire. La commission avait été dans leurs sens et ils retourneraient bientôt sur Atlantis. Et cette fois, elle y retournerait en tant que Gouverneur. Gouverneur de la colonie d'Atlantis. Cette pensée lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers la suite d'Elizabeth. Il devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Même si le visage d'Elizabeth ne reflétait pas de l'inquiétude, il n'aimait pas la voir à ce point, silencieuse.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte, il passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention.

**John : **Elizabeth, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, quelque peu étonnée par sa question. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très bavarde depuis la fin du dîner. Mais elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

**John : **Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis désolée, John… je réfléchissais…. A tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'Elizabeth. Elle ouvrit tout naturellement la porte en y entrant sans demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Il semblait évident qu'ils ne pouvaient finir cette soirée sur le pas d'une porte. Pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

John la suivit dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elizabeth posa son sac et sa veste sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la suite. Elle lança un regard à John. Il semblait attendre qu'elle s'explique un peu plus. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une vue imprenable de Washington. Elle s'approcha et croisa les bras.

**Elizabeth : **J'aimerai déjà être de retour sur Atlantis. J'ai tellement peur que tout cela ne soit pas vrai ou que tout s'arrête.

John s'avança doucement vers elle, attentif à ce qu'elle disait. Elle resta à nouveau silencieuse. Il pouvait imaginer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il savait aussi que cela ne passerait pas en un jour et que le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour elle, c'est d'être là et la soutenir.

Il vint derrière elle et l'enlaça. Elizabeth ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les bras de John l'enlacer. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de John. Celui-ci vint poser son visage contre le sien.

**John : **Nous rentrons tous sur Atlantis, Madame le Gouverneur.

Elizabeth sourit à la dernière remarque de John. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de repartir….mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter sur ses capacités. Elle avait fait une chute rapide et, aujourd'hui la remontée, ne se faisait pas sans mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement remise et qu'il allait encore falloir qu'elle se batte.

**John : **On rentre à la maison.

Elle adorait entre ce mot. Elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa vie et sur Atlantis. Et elle savait que quoi qu'il se passe, elle pouvait compter sur John et ses amis. Sa famille…

Elle approcha lentement son visage de celui de John sans le quitter des yeux. Celui-ci noua d'avantage ses bras autour d'elle. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle s'écarta légèrement en replantant son regard dans le sien. Le regard de John était tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre et confiant.

Elle n'avait plus envie de penser à tout ça ce soir. Elle était avec John. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et cette fois, ce fut lui qui initia le second baiser. Cet homme avait le don de la faire revivre. Oui, elle se sentait vivante dans les bras de John… Vivante et forte. Elle devait croire en ce nouveau départ.

Il la souleva dans ses bras. Leur baiser avait cessé mais ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard. Ils avaient de nouveau besoin de se retrouver. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre et John la déposait doucement sur le lit. Elizabeth laissa ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à venir avec elle.

***

**2 jours plus tard.**

Il signa et tamponna le dernier document. Il se redressa légèrement puis ferma le dossier, fier de lui. Au même instant, on frappa à la porte.

**Jack : **Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit. Elizabeth et John entèrent légèrement dans le bureau.

**Elizabeth : **Vous vouliez nous voir ?!

**Jack : **Oui, entrez !

Il leur fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir.

**Jack : **Je viens juste de terminer.

Il regarda un instant le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui, sur le bureau, puis regarda John et Elizabeth s'installer devant lui. Il noua ses mains et les posa sur son bureau.

**Jack : **Alors, comment se sont passés ces quelques jours de vacances ?

**Elizabeth : **Très bien. Merci.

**John : **Trop court !

Jack sourit à la remarque de John. C'était le genre de remarque qu'il aurait pu lui aussi faire.

**Jack : **Je sais ce que c'est ! …Mais le Dédale repart dans 2 heures.

**Elizabeth : **Nous sommes tout de même heureux de retourner sur Atlantis.

**Jack : **J'imagine.

Il se redressa pour se retrouver un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il prit le dossier entre ses mains.

**Jack : **J'ai reçu ce matin tous les documents officiels de la colonie Atlantis. Le Président les a signés, je les ai signés…

Il ouvrit le dossier et le posa devant Elizabeth, face à elle.

**Jack : **Il ne manque plus que vos deux signatures.

**John : **Nos deux signatures ?

Il était étonné qu'on lui demande de signer ces papiers.

**Jack : **Les vôtres aussi. En tant que chef des armées de la colonie…

Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait de se dire ?

**Jack : **Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, Atlantis est sous votre juridiction.

Il sourit fier de son effet.

**Jack : **Maintenant si vous vouliez bien me signer ces documents que tout soit officiel et fait dans les règles de l'art !

Elizabeth le regarda. Il lui tendit son stylo. Tout cela allait être maintenant définitif. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Elle prit le stylo et parcourut rapidement le document devant elle.

Elle avait une totale confiance en Jack et savait qu'elle pouvait signer sans crainte. Mais elle savait qu'elle s'engageait bien plus que pour une simple mission. Non Atlantis était devenue au fil des années, bien plus que ça. En signant elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne savait pas à quoi ils devaient s'attendre ni pour combien de temps.

**Jack : **Si vous voulez plus de temps pour lire…

Elle redressa vivement la tête.

**Elizabeth : **Non ! J'ai déjà eu assez de temps.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le document et le signa sans plus aucune hésitation. Elle regarda un instant sa signature en bas de la feuille. Elizabeth Weir. Puis elle se tourna vers John et lui tendit le stylo. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour laisser la place à John.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et signa à son tour le document. Il posa le stylo et regarda Jack.

**Jack : **Parfait !

Il sépara le document en deux et en mit une copie dans un autre dossier, qu'il prit à son tour.

**Jack : **On m'a chargé aussi de vous remettre ceci.

Il tendit le dossier à Elizabeth. Elle le prit et lentement l'ouvrit et le parcourut. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lisait. Elle leva les yeux vers Jack. Il lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Tout a été accepté ?

**Jack : **Je crois bien que oui.

Elizabeth sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle se tourna vers John.

**Elizabeth : **Ils doublent nos effectifs et…

Elle vérifia sur les documents.

**Elizabeth : **Nous accordent de nouvelles subventions pour nos recherches sur les gênes.

**Jack : **Je crois qu'Atlantis a encore beaucoup de chose à nous dévoiler.

**John : **Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

**Jack : **C'est une colonie qu'il nous faut développer. Profitez –en !

Jack se leva pour les raccompagner jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Elizabeth tenait bien fermement ce fameux dossier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement, ils virent une soixantaine de personnes présentes, entrain de se préparer, comme lors de la première mission vers Atlantis.

**Voix : **Garde à vous !!

Les militaires présents s'exécutèrent quand aux civils et scientifiques, ils se tournèrent simplement vers les nouveaux venus.

Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth.

**Jack : **A vous l'honneur !

Il lui fit signe de se rendre sur la passerelle pour faire le discours de bienvenue.

Il avait raison. C'était à elle de faire ce discours. Ils allaient tous faire partir du projet et être sous sa direction. Et puis d'une certaine manière, cela allait lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ, elle aussi.

Elle alla se positionner sur la passerelle, face à son public. Elle qui avait des talents d'oratrice, elle se sentit tout d'un coup très nerveuse.

Tous ces nouveaux visages en face d'elle. Toutes ces nouvelles personnes qui entraient dans l'aventure. Elle sourit en repensant à leur premier voyage. Elle avait été toute aussi nerveuse mais tout aussi excitée par ce qui l'attendait. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle.

**Elizabeth** : Bonjour à vous tous. Je peux parfaitement imaginer l'excitation qui est la votre en ce moment face à ce voyage hors du commun que vous vous apprêtez à effectuer. Je l'ai moi-même ressenti il y a quelques temps de cela. Vous avez été choisis pour rejoindre les premiers membres de ce qui est probablement la plus grande expédition de l'humanité. Vous allez embarquer pour un voyage extraordinaire sur la première colonie universelle : Atlantis, et je salue votre courage. Je suis ravie de vous compter parmi les membres de cette colonie. Chacun, tous autant que vous êtes, allez apporter votre savoir et votre expérience à cette magnifique cité. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bienvenue à bord, et bon voyage. Merci à tous.

Tout le monde regroupa ses affaires tandis qu'elle rejoignait John et le Général O'Neill.

**Jack : **Très joli discours. Je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux.

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

**Jack : **Je dois vous laisser.

Il regarda Elizabeth et John.

**Jack : **Faites bon voyage et…

Il se concentra plus sur Elizabeth.

**Jack : **Dr Weir, faites ce que vous avez toujours fait. Vous le faites très bien.

**Elizabeth : **Je vais essayer Général. Merci.

Jack se tourna vers John.

**Jack : **Colonel ! Prenez soin d'elle.

**John : **Comptez sur moi.

Jack la salua puis quitta la salle d'embarquement. Il croisa Rodney et Beckett et les salua à leur tour avant de continuer son chemin. Le scientifique et le médecin rejoignirent John et Elizabeth.

**John : **Vous avez manqué le discours d'Elizabeth.

**Beckett : **Désolé mais j'ai du aller chercher Rodney…

Il se tourna vers son ami.

**Rodney : **Désolé de vous avoir fait manquer ça …

Il regarda Elizabeth.

**Rodney : **Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas vos discours mais…

**John : **Vous aviez mieux à faire !

**Rodney : **Non… enfin si… NON !

Le cri du cœur de Rodney amena un sourire aux lèvres de ses compagnons.

Sheppard prit un malin plaisir à titiller McKay le temps que l'embarquement du personnel à bord du Dédale se termine, tandis qu'Elizabeth et Carson les regardaient, amusés.

Et c'est dans une ambiance soulagée et détendue qu'ils reprirent ensemble la route vers Atlantis, conscient d'avoir remporté une bataille différente mais déterminante pour leur avenir.

***

**Plusieurs jours après.**

Lorsqu'ils regardèrent autour d'eux, ils retrouvèrent leur cité. Rien n'avait changé et n'était détruit. Atlantis était toujours là. Toujours aussi belle et imposante. Elizabeth sourit. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour et cela avait l'air d'être pour tout le monde pareil. Il y avait des sourires sur tous les visages.

Teyla descendit les marches et vint à leur rencontre. Elle aussi, avec un immense sourire.

**Teyla : **Bon retour sur Atlantis.

**Elizabeth : **Merci Teyla. Tout s'est bien passé en notre absence ?

**John : **Pas de vilains Wraiths à l'horizon ?

**Teyla : **Tout a été calme…

**John : **C'est Ronon qui ne doit pas être content !

**Elizabeth : **Aucun contact ?

**Teyla : **Aucun. J'ai bien peur que cela n'annonce rien de bon.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis de votre avis.

**John : **On va surveiller ça de près. Juste au cas où !

Teyla regarda les nouveaux venus puis regarda John, Elizabeth et les autres.

**Teyla : **Et le retour sur votre planète s'est bien passé ?

**Elizabeth : **Très bien.

**John : **On a croisé quelques amis sur la route…

Teyla sourit à la remarque ainsi qu'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **Le Général O'Neill a réussit à nous obtenir du personnel supplémentaire.

**Carson : **Mais il y a mieux !!

Le docteur était tout excité. Teyla le regarda, étonnée. Tous regardèrent Elizabeth. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour que ce soit Elizabeth qui annonce la nouvelle.

**Elizabeth : **Notre président a fait d'Atlantis, une colonie des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

**Teyla : **Ce qui signifie ?

**Rodney : **Une colonie est un établissement humain entretenu par une puissance étatique appelée métropole dans une région lointaine à laquelle elle est initialement étrangère et où elle s'implante durablement…. qui consiste en l'exploitation des ressources de la zone en même temps que sa mise en valeur…

**John : **Une plus grande autonomie et beaucoup plus de moyens !

**Teyla : **Ca m'a l'air d'être une très bonne nouvelle ?

**John : **Excellente même ! Surtout lorsqu'on sait que notre très chère Elizabeth en devient son Gouverneur.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Teyla.

**Teyla : **Félicitations. C'est un grand honneur que vous fait votre Président.

**Elizabeth : **Oui.

Ronon arriva presque en courant dans la salle d'embarquement. John crut un instant qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et le prendre dans ses bras. Ronon surprit tout le monde en affichant un immense sourire à son tour.

**John : **On ne vous a pas trop manqué ?!

**Ronon : **Non.

**John : **Ca fait toujours plaisir !

**Ronon : **Ah si ! Les entraînements étaient beaucoup moins marrants sans vous !

John sourit légèrement en pensant que la torture allait reprendre.

**Elizabeth : **Mesdames, Messieurs… Bienvenue sur Atlantis.

Les nouveaux venus semblaient subjugués par ce qu'ils découvraient.

**John : **On avait ces têtes là en arrivant nous aussi ?

**Carson : **J'ai bien peur que oui !

Elizabeth se tourna vers eux en souriant.

**Elizabeth : **Messieurs, à vos postes.

John lui sourit.

**John : **A vos ordres, Madame !

***

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour apprécier l'instant présent. Il faisait doux sur Atlantis et l'air marin était très agréable. Cela lui avait énormément manqué. Venir sur ce balcon et apprécier un instant de calme en profitant ainsi de la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle avait cru durant un instant, ne plus pouvoir avoir cette joie. Et elle ne cesserait de remercier le Général O'Neill et le Président pour leurs soutiens. Mais John et ses amis avaient été là aussi, et cela l'avait énormément aidé également. Elle était entourée par des gens formidables. Elle ne devait plus les décevoir.

**Voix : **Je ne vis pas avec le passé, mais avec le présent et pour le futur.

Elle se tourna et vit la fillette assise sur le rebord du balcon.

**Elizabeth : **Pourtant tu es moi, plus jeune… et si tu es là c'est pour que je ne t'oublie pas.

**Fillette : **Oui mais je ne fais pas réellement partie du passé.

Elles se fixèrent un long moment. Puis l'enfant lui sourit.

**Fillette : **Je suis toi, hier, aujourd'hui et demain. C'est ça qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours là.

Elizabeth essayait de comprendre ce que la fillette essayait de lui dire. Elle baissa un instant les yeux mais en les relevant la fillette avait de nouveau disparue.

Cette enfant avait su la toucher et la guider plus que n'importe qui. Elle la connaissait, elle connaissait ses peurs et ses joies. Et elle savait ce qui était bon pour elle ou pas. Elizabeth regarda l'horizon.

L'enfant n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était elle. Peut-être cette partie qu'on enterre et oublie bien trop facilement. Mais elle avait peut-être raison. Cette partie était toujours présente en elle. Etait-ce ça qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre ?

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle sourit. Elle imaginait très bien de qui pouvait venir la rejoindre sur ce balcon. Elle se retourna et vit John qui s'avançait vers elle. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

**John : **On devrait s'absenter plus souvent !!

Il se plaça à ses côtés et ils se tournèrent vers le large.

**John : **Cela n'a jamais été aussi calme sur Atlantis que ces dernières semaines.

Elizabeth sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Eh bien si on prend en compte que Rodney et toi étiez absents, c'est tout à fait probable.

Il se tourna vers elle, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

**John : **Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Elizabeth se mit face à lui.

**Elizabeth : **Tu sais très bien que ton équipe et toi avez le don de vous attirer toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables !

Il allait rétorquer mais elle avait raison, et il n'y avait pas d'excuses.

**Elizabeth : **Mais je dois admettre aussi que quelques fois, cela nous a bien servit.

John sourit.

**John : **Vous ne pourriez pas vous passer de nous !

**Elizabeth : **Je n'irais pas jusque là. Disons que vous êtes un élément majeur dans le bon fonctionnement de cette cité.

Ils sourirent. Puis leurs regards se reportèrent sur la vue.

**John : **En tout cas, c'est agréable de rentrer chez soi.

Elle murmura presque.

**Elizabeth : **Oui… Très.

Il la regarda un instant. Elle semblait sereine. Il préférait la voir ainsi. Tout n'était pas encore réglé et ils allaient devoir encore faire des efforts mais il avait confiance. Ces derniers jours lui avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient plus forts ensemble et qu'avec toutes les personnes présentes aujourd'hui sur Atlantis, ils allaient faire de grandes choses. Il en était certain. Avec Elizabeth à sa tête.

Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était une femme de tête. Il fallait simplement qu'elle en prenne conscience et qu'elle accepte aussi d'être aidée de temps en temps. Chose qu'elle commençait à faire. Il sourit.

Comme si elle le sentit, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Elle répondit à son sourire tendrement.

**John : **Je vais devoir t'abandonner. J'ai promis de donner un coup de main pour les nouveaux arrivants.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai encore pas mal de boulot moi aussi.

Il s'avança vers elle, posa une main près de son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se détacha et planta son regard dans le sien.

**John : **On se voit… un peu plus tard ?

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

Il enleva sa main et s'écarta.

**John : **Ce n'est pas parce que tu reviens de vacances que cela te donne le droit de faire des heures supplémentaires….et encore moins parce que tu es Gouverneur. Aucune excuse n'est acceptée.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Il lui rendit son sourire puis rentra dans la citée. Elle regarda la porte se refermer puis se tourna vers la mer.

***

**Une semaine plus tard.**

La vie avait repris son cours sur Atlantis. La venue du nouveau personnel et du nouveau matériel avait été unanimement applaudie. Mais plus encore, ce fut de voir qu'il n'y aurait pas de changement de dirigeant à la tête de la cité qui procura un intense soulagement et qu'en plus de cela, leur cité devenait une colonie. La nouvelle qu'Elizabeth fut nommée Gouverneur avait été accueillit avec plaisir et tous avaient félicité la responsable. Elizabeth en avait été très touchée.

Les expéditions avaient, elles aussi, repris de plus belle. Et même si une appréhension subsistait encore lorsque l'équipe de Sheppard traversait la Porte, tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Et la possibilité d'avancer encore plus dans les recherches sur les Anciens venait de se présenter, lors de la dernière exploration.

La réunion avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Une fois de plus, Rodney s'excitait devant le premier compte rendu de la planète Azalus, endroit stratégique selon lui pour en apprendre plus sur les Anciens.

**Rodney** : …. Et c'est pourquoi votre présence Elizabeth est plus qu'indispensable. Vous êtes notre meilleure experte pour le langage des anciens. En étant directement sur place, nous pourrions économiser un temps précieux.

**Teyla **: Ce que le Docteur McKay oublie de dire, c'est que le chef du village que nous avons rencontré ne nous autorisera l'accès au site qu'à la condition de vous rencontrer en personne.

**John** : Il semblerait en effet qu'il soit du genre méfiant après plusieurs attaques qu'ont subis les villages alentours ces derniers temps par un groupe qui a traversé la Porte. On a du parlementer avec eux pour leur affirmer que nous étions juste des explorateurs. Mais il veut la garantie que nous ne sommes pas là pour les détruire.

**Ronon** : Ce qui peut se comprendre.

**Rodney** : Oui, enfin bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, entre vos qualifications de diplomate, et votre déchiffrage du langage des anciens, ça nous garantira l'accès au site.

**Elizabeth **: Ravie de voir que vous appréciez autant mes « talents » Rodney !

**Rodney** : Euh oui…

La gêne visible de Rodney à cette remarque amena un sourire aux autres participants de la réunion. Décidément, McKay ne ferait jamais dans la délicatesse.

**Caldwell **: Docteur McKay, vous êtes certain que ce que nous pourrions apprendre sur cette planète pourra nous être utile contre les Wraiths ? Et qui nous dit que ce peuple ne cache pas son jeu ? C'est vrai, comment un peuple soit disant si simple pourrait ne pas avoir pris le contrôle de ce laboratoire ?

**Ronon** : Il ne fonctionne qu'avec le gène des Anciens. Sheppard l'a activé en passant à proximité. C'est comme ça qu'on l'a découvert.

**Teyla **: Ca a été une vraie surprise pour ces gens. C'était un lieu sacré dont ils ne s'approchaient pas.

**Rodney **: Je suis tout à fait certain de l'importance de ce site Colonel. Je pense même que le fait que le peuple d'Azalus soit si simple ait été un facteur dans la décision des Anciens d'installer ce site sur la planète. Ce n'est pas un hasard que l'adresse de leur porte faisait parti du répertoire d'adresses que j'ai découvert dernièrement.

**Caldwell** : Même si vous dites qu'il n'y a pas de risques, il nous faut être prudent.

**John** : Je suis certain que ces gens ne nous causerons pas d'ennuis. Ils ont juste besoin d'être rassurés.

**Caldwell** : Peut être bien, mais la présence du Docteur Weir est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Pourquoi ne pas filmer le laboratoire ?

Touchée par la sollicitude de Caldwell, Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Rodney, visiblement quelque peu excédé.

**Rodney** : Colonel, Elizabeth est notre meilleure experte sur le langage des Anciens. Sa présence sur place nous fera gagner du temps et de l'énergie. Si vous avez du temps à perdre sur…

Voyant que Rodney commençait à perdre son calme, Elizabeth décida d'intervenir.

**Elizabeth** : Rodney !!

Le ton ferme qu'elle employa remit Rodney à sa place.

**Elizabeth** : Bien, donc je me joindrais à vous pour cette prochaine mission. Colonel, je vous charge du commandement de la cité durant cette expédition.

**Caldwell** : Bien sur.

**Elizabeth** : Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Après que chacun ait répondu par la négative, Elizabeth mit fin à la réunion.

****

**Infirmerie**

Comme sur la cité, la vie avait repris son cours à l'infirmerie. Avec le nouveau matériel plus performant, et un surplus de personnel, Carson se trouvait soulagé au niveau de son travail.

A part quelques rhumes ou allergies, l'infirmerie était plutôt calme en ce moment.

Il en profitait donc le plus souvent possible pour se concentrer particulièrement sur l'étude des gènes.

Il avait été prévenu un peu plus tôt du voyage que s'apprêtait à effectuer Elizabeth avec l'équipe de Sheppard. Aussi, bien qu'on lui avait garanti qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger sur la planète, avait-il mis en vigilance son équipe médicale pour être prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Juste au cas où… Question d'habitude aussi peut être, lorsque l'équipe première d'Atlantis était de sortie.

**Infirmière** : Docteur Beckett, voici les résultats supplémentaires du Gouverneur.

**Carson** : Ah oui, je les attendais. Merci.

L'infirmière lui tendit la feuille de résultats puis se retira. Carson parcouru le dossier lorsqu'un résultat lui sauta aux yeux et le surprit.

**Carson **: Oh mon dieu !

***

**Dans la salle d'embarquement**

**John : **Tout le monde est prêt ?

Il fit le tour de son équipe et s'arrêta sur Elizabeth. Elle lui fit signe que tout était ok tout en rajustant son sac à dos.

**John : **Rodney, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut cette fois ?!

Rodney ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer une rapide grimace. John se tourna vers la salle de contrôle pour leur faire signe d'enclencher la porte. Puis il avança et l'équipe le suivit.

**John : **Mesdames, Messieurs… en route.

La porte finit de s'enclencher et le vortex s'ouvrit. John était heureux de retrouver son train-train quotidien. Pour rien au monde il n'en changerait. Il sourit devant cette immense étendue bleue puis il s'y introduit suivit de toute l'équipe.

Carson arriva en courant dans la salle d'embarquement alors que le vortex se refermait. Il ferma les yeux quand il vit qu'il arrivait trop tard.

**Voix : **Un problème docteur ?

Lorne qui se trouvait dans la salle de contrôle venait de se mettre sur le balcon pour voir ce qu'il se passait avec Carson. Le médecin leva les yeux vers lui.

**Carson : **Euuhh… non. Je voulais juste m'entretenir avec Elizabeth.

**Lorne : **Il va falloir patienter.

**Carson : **Dans combien de temps sont-ils censés rentrer ?

**Lorne : **6 heures.

Carson regarda la porte des étoiles. Il espérait simplement que cette mission allait se dérouler sans accros. Il baissa les yeux vers le dossier qu'il tenait à la main. Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle ?

***

**Mission**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, ils furent tout d'abord très surpris. Ils eurent même une hésitation. Etaient-ils de retour sur Atlantis ? Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la salle d'embarquement. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas là où ils devraient être.

A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas qu'un comité d'accueil, armé se mit en place. Des hommes, des militaires qui plus est, les mirent en joue et leur ordonnèrent de déposer leurs armes. Aucun des deux partis ne voulut céder.

Elizabeth observa la scène. Ses amis l'avaient placé au centre. Cet endroit ressemblait énormément à leur cité, s'en était même troublant. Aurait-il découvert une autre citée des anciens ?

**Voix : **Baissez vos armes !

La voix provenait du haut de l'escalier. Ils levèrent les yeux vers cette voix et découvrirent une jeune femme debout en haut des marches. Elle s'y tenait de toute sa hauteur, même si elle était de taille normale, cela impressionnait beaucoup. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus. Elle semblait assez jeune pour donner des ordres, mais elle avait une certaine prestance et cela inspirait le respect.

Elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers l'équipe. Elle se tourna vers ses hommes pour qu'ils obéissent. Ce qu'ils firent. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les arrivants.

**Femme : **Désolée pour cet accueil. Question de sécurité.

Elizabeth comprenait parfaitement bien ces précautions. Ils faisaient exactement la même chose sur Atlantis.

**Elizabeth : **Nous comprenons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous créer des problèmes. John… ?

Elizabeth fit signe à ses amis de baisser eux aussi leurs armes. Il hésita. Mais il est vrai qu'ILS avaient baissé leurs armes, il fallait donc montrer aussi qu'ils étaient prêts à faire des efforts. Il baissa son arme, imité par Teyla et Ronon.

**John : **Nous ne devrions pas être là du tout !

Il lança un regard assassin à Rodney.

**Rodney : **Est-ce que je dois sous entendre que c'est de ma faute ?!

**John : **Je ne sous entends rien du tout… je constate simplement que cette planète est loin d'être celle des Azalus !

**Elizabeth : **Messieurs !

Elle se tourna vers leur hôtesse qui se contentait de les observer depuis tout à l'heure.

**Elizabeth : **Nous sommes des explorateurs et nous venons d'une cité appelée Atlantis. Nous devions nous rendre sur une planète pour rencontrer le peuple des Azalus mais nous avons atterrit sur votre planète…

**John : **Sur votre cité pour être plus précis.

La jeune femme regarda John et sourit.

**Femme : **C'est exact ! Bienvenue sur Sitnalta. Je suis Sara Leigh et je suis la responsable de cette cité.

John regarda plus fixement la jeune femme, troublé. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Elizabeth lui jeta un rapide regard mais elle ne voulait pas montrer son étonnement.

Ce qui était encore plus drôle. C'est que cette jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, était plutôt jeune pour diriger une citée comme…celle-ci. Mais ils en avaient vu d'autres durant leurs explorations. Et cette femme semblait savoir se faire obéir.

John reprit rapidement ses esprits. Cela ne pouvait qu'être une coïncidence.

**John : **Je suis le colonel John Sheppard et voici le Dr Rodney McKay, Ronon, Teyla et le Gouverneur Elizabeth Weir.

La jeune femme inclina la tête pour les saluer.

L'idée que cette cité puisse être une « sœur » d'Atlantis n'arrêtait pas de leur passer en tête. Plus Rodney regardait autour de lui et plus il trouvait de similitudes avec leur cité.

**Elizabeth : **Notre visite n'était pas prévue et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous souhaitiez que nous partions au plus vite, mais je pense que nous pouvons tirer avantage de cet heureux hasard.

Elizabeth avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Sara Leigh la regarda et sourit légèrement.

**Sara-L : **Je suis de votre avis. Votre monde…

Elle observa l'équipe et leurs tenues.

**Sara-L : **A l'air très proche du notre. **J**e serais heureuse de vous accueillir parmi nous. Mais je dois d'abord en référer à notre conseil.

**John : **Je pensais que vous étiez la responsable !

**Sara-L :** C'est exact.... mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai les pleins pouvoirs.

Elle le fixa et John fit de même. Comme si ils se sondaient. Elle semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait. C'était d'une certaine manière rassurant mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui gênait John. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, ni c'était un bon ou mauvais signe.

Elizabeth observa aussi la jeune femme et l'échange qu'ils y avaient entre John et elle. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas jalouse. NON… il y avait autre chose. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle sentait que leur équipe ne risquait rien.

**Ronon : **Et qu'allez-vous faire de nous pendant ce temps ?

Elle se tourna vers Ronon. Il ne cessait de garder un œil sur les soldats autour d'eux.

**Sara-L : **Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit où vous pourrez patienter confortablement.

L'équipe se regarda. Cela semblait correct mais il fallait qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes. Ils étaient en terre inconnue.

Elle remarqua leur hésitation.

**Sara-L : **Mais si vous préférez repartir, je demande à la salle de commande d'enclencher vos coordonnées…

Elle se tourna vers Rodney lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

**Rodney : **Je pense que nous pouvons remettre à plus tard notre visite chez les Azalus et profiter de l'occasion qui nous ait donné de découvrir…

**John : **Je me trompe ou alors c'est ce qu'Elizabeth vient de dire ?!

Rodney se tourna vers John.

**Rodney : **Je ne faisais que donner mon point de vue…. Et en tant que représentant scientifique…

**Elizabeth : **Rodney, je suis déjà convaincue.

Elle regarda la jeune dirigeante.

**Elizabeth : **Nous acceptons votre hospitalité.

**Sara-L: **Je vous promets que ça ne sera pas long.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre. John et Elizabeth se regardèrent avant de la suivre, imiter par Rodney, Teyla et Ronon. Ils étaient encadrés par les militaires de la cité.

***

**Sur Atlantis**

Caldwell entra dans la salle de contrôle et se dirigea tout de suite vers Lorne.

**Caldwell : **Vous avez réussi à les joindre ?

**Lorne : **Les azaliens nous disent qu'ils n'ont pas vu l'équipe du Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard et le Gouverneur Weir.

**Caldwell : **Vous avez vérifié les coordonnées ?

**Lorne **: Oui, à plusieurs reprises et les coordonnées rentrées sont bien celle de Azalus.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Caldwell : **Appelez Zelenka ! Il faut que nous trouvions ce qu'il s'est passé ! Samuels ! Mettez-moi en communication avec les Azaliens. J'aimerai savoir si ce qu'ils nous disent est vrai.

**Lorne : **Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient retenir l'équipe…

**Caldwell : **J'envisage toutes les éventualités.

La porte s'enclencha.

**Lorne : **Pourtant, ce peuple souhaitait faire un réel échange.

**Caldwell : **Je préfère être sûr !

**Samuels : **La communication est établie.

**Caldwell : **Ici le Colonel Caldwell, d'Atlantis…

Il regarda une dernière fois Lorne avant de se concentrer sur sa conversation.

***

**Cité étrangère**

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans un couloir principal extérieur.

**Rodney : **C'est impossible !

Rodney s'arrêta comme subjugué par la vue extérieure. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention jusqu'à présent mais lorsqu'ils virent Rodney face à la baie vitrée, ils se tournèrent aussi vers elle. Et là, ils furent dans le même état que Rodney.

Ce n'était ni la mer, ni la terre qui s'offrait devant eux. Mais l'espace et… la cité était bien plus grande qu'Atlantis. Comme si des morceaux avaient été rajoutés par la suite. Elle était immense et l'on pouvait voir le champ de protection.

**Teyla : **La cité…. Vole ?!

Tout le monde observait dehors. L'espace défilait devant eux dans une lumière bleutée.

**Rodney : **Je le savais ! J'avais raison ! Zelenka prétendait que j'avais tord ! Mais j'avais raison !!!

Rodney était excité comme une puce. Il se tourna vers ses amis tout souriants. Puis il porta son attention sur Sara Leigh qui se tenait à leurs côtés.

**Rodney : **Comment faites-vous pour avoir autant de puissance ?

**Sara-L : **Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment…

**Rodney : **Vous avez sûrement des ZPM en nombre conséquent pour permettre à la cité de voler ! Je ne vois que cette solution. Où vous êtes vous procurerez ces ZPM ?

Sara le regarda comme si elle ne comprenait plus le langage qu'il parlait. John arriva à se détacher de la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

**John : **Rodney ! Elle ne nous dira rien tant qu'elle n'aura pas vu son Conseil…

Il la regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur son ami.

**John : **Et j'aimerai bien que vous en fassiez autant !

**Rodney : **Vous vous rendez compte de…

**John : **Rodney !!

Celui-ci se tut en grimaçant un peu.

**Sara-L : **Si vous voulez bien me suivre !

Elle avança.

Elizabeth n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cette cité était incroyable. Elle devait faire la taille d'une ville telle que New York. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette cité avait été construite par les mêmes personnes que celles qui avaient faites Atlantis.

L'occasion de rencontrer ainsi un peuple descendant des anciens était inespérée. Quoiqu'il se soit passé lors du voyage par la Porte, c'était une chance à saisir et elle comptait bien ne pas la laisser passer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre leur hôte, elle vit la petite fille. Elle ralentit et la regarda. L'enfant semblait heureuse, plus qu'à l'habitude, puis elle s'en alla en courant se cacher. John remarqua le changement d'attitude d'Elizabeth.

**John : **Elizabeth ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

**Elizabeth : **Oui, j'ai cru voir quelque chose… mais c'est cette ressemblance avec Atlantis.

**Teyla : **J'avoue que c'est très troublant !

Puis ils suivirent Sara.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient la cité, Rodney était à la fois excité et perplexe. A plusieurs reprises, il fit remarquer que les diverses avancées technologiques dont semblait être pourvue Sitnalta avaient été pensées par lui. Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible dans ce cas ? S'agissait-il d'une coïncidence ? Ce peuple avait-il des scientifiques aussi brillants ?

Tandis que l'équipe s'interrogeait de par les remarques de Rodney, Sara Leigh ne répondait que très rarement aux questions qui lui étaient posées, prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire sans l'aval du Conseil.

Mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

***

**Quelque part sur la cité**

**Voix : **J'aimerai bien qu'on me dise ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**Voix 2 : **On nous a rapporté que « l'équipe » avait passé la porte ?! Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas été mis au courant ?

Sara Leigh se tenait, debout, au milieu d'une salle ronde. Devant elle, derrière une tribune, 5 personnes étaient assises. 2 hommes et 3 femmes. On ne pouvait que très difficilement distinguer leurs visages. Mais Sara Leigh semblait les connaitre.

**Sara-L : **Ils sont arrivés ici par accident. Surement du à une éruption solaire dans leur système.

**Femme : **Pourquoi les fondateurs ne nous ont rien dis ?

**Sara-L : **Je n'en sais rien.

**Homme : **Contactez-les !

**Sara-L : **Je vous rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas joignables pour le moment. Nous devons attendre leur retour.

**Femme 2 : **Qu'allez-vous faire de cette équipe ?

**Homme : **Ils ne doivent rien savoir sinon vous savez ce qu'il risque de se passer ?

Sara Leigh inclina la tête pour leur montrer son accord.

**Homme : **Les secrets de cette cité ne doivent en aucun cas être dévoilés.

**Sara-L : **Je suis parfaitement au courant.

**Femme 2 : **Alors agissez en conséquence !

**Sara-L : **Leur interdire l'accès à la cité va éveiller encore plus leur curiosité. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de « contrôler » leurs découvertes.

**Femme : **C'est dangereux ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de tels risques.

**Homme 2 : **Tant que les fondateurs ne nous auront pas expliqué le pourquoi de leur présence, ils devront rester en « cellule ».

**Sara-L : **J'aimerai me porter garant pour eux…

**Femme : **Avec tout le respect que nous devons à votre famille, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander une telle faveur.

**Homme : **Cela implique beaucoup trop.

Sara Leigh ne put que se résigner à la décision du Conseil.

_***_

**Un peu plus tard**

Sara Leigh entra dans la pièce, avec un plateau où se trouvait disposer plusieurs verres remplis d'un certain liquide rosé. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table avant de se tourner vers eux.

**Sara-L : **Je me suis entretenue avec le Conseil.

John vit au visage de la jeune femme que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

**Sara-L : **Ils vont réfléchir à votre proposition…

**Rodney : **Réfléchir ??!!

**Sara-L : **Nous avons déjà eu des intrusions à bord et le Conseil est resté très prudent.

**Elizabeth : **C'est compréhensible. Si vous me le permettez, je pourrais peut-être rencontrer ce Conseil et leur expliquer la situation.

Sara sourit.

**Sara : **C'est très honorable de votre part mais le Conseil ne vous écoutera pas. Ils attendent le retour des Fondateurs pour avoir leur avis.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent fondateurs, ils réagirent tous. En parlant des Fondateurs, parlait-elle des Anciens ? Serait-il possible que certains d'entre eux soient encore vivants ?

**John : **Les fondateurs ??

**Sara-L : **Ceux qui ont fait de cette cité ce qu'elle aujourd'hui. Leur influence est plus forte que celle du Conseil. S'ils décident de vous accueillir parmi nous, je pourrais vous faire partager nos connaissances.

**Ronon : **Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Ronon était resté dans un coin de la pièce pour observer.

**Sara-L : **Je serais obligée de vous renvoyer chez vous.

**John : **Et que sommes-nous censé faire en attendant ?

Ronon fit le tour de la pièce et regarda les deux gardes qui avaient suivi Sara.

**Sara-L : **Vous êtes nos invités…

**John : **Drôle de façon de traiter des invités.

Il lança un regard vers les deux gardes lui aussi. Elle le remarqua.

**Sara-L : **Je sais que tout cela peut vous paraître compliqué mais j'ai des règles à suivre. Il en va de la sécurité de cette cité.

Elizabeth comprenait parfaitement bien ce dont elle parlait.

**Elizabeth : **Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de tout ce que vous faites pour nous. Nous allons patienter.

Elle fit comprendre par un regard à ses amis que la discussion à ce sujet devait s'arrêter là.

**Sara-L : **Je vous ai amené la liqueur locale pour vous souhaitez la bienvenue.

Elle se tourna vers le plateau et attrapa deux verres. Elle les tendit à Elizabeth et Rodney. Ils les prirent délicatement. Sara en prit deux autres et cette fois-ci, les tendit à John et Teyla. John hésita à le prendre. Il scruta le regard de la jeune femme. Il semblait sincère. Il prit le verre.

Sara prit les derniers verres qu'il restait et en tendit un à Ronon. Il la fixa.

**Sara : **S'il vous plaît ?!

Il ne bougea pas. Il était toujours très méfiant.

**Elizabeth : **Ronon…

Ronon regarda Elizabeth puis prit lentement le verre. Sara inclina la tête pour le remercier. Elle leva son verre en direction de l'équipe.

**Sara-L : **Je vous souhaite, une nouvelle fois, la bienvenue sur Sitnalta.

Ils levèrent tous légèrement leurs verres vers celui de Sara, puis tous ensemble ils burent une gorgée de cette liqueur.

Le liquide la réchauffa d'un seul coup. Elizabeth avait l'impression qu'il lui parcourait tout le corps. Elle n'avait encore rien bu de tel. Une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle pour disparaitre aussitôt. Elle avait du mal à s'en remettre.

Rodney s'en étouffa presque.

**John : **Doucement mon vieux !

Il lui frappa deux grands coups dans le dos avant de se tourner vers Sara.

**John : **Il supporte très mal l'alcool !

Rodney ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à se remettre de ses émotions.

**Teyla : **Vous avez dit que le Conseil devait attendre le retour des Fondateurs. Ils ne sont pas sur la Cité ?

**Sara-L : **C'est exact. Ils ont du retourner sur notre planète d'origine…

**Voix : **Que c'est touchant !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers ce nouveau venu. Sara Leigh un peu plus lentement que les autres. Elle semblait reconnaitre la personne.

**Homme : **Mais je suis vexé de ne pas avoir été invité à la petite fête !

Un homme de taille moyenne les rejoignit. Il semblait porter une sorte d'uniforme.

**Homme : **Tu ne fais pas les présentations ?

Il s'approcha de Sara, il s'approcha même très près. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle lui fit même face.

**Sara-L : **Tu ne devrais pas être là.

**Homme : **Mais je le suis…

Il sourit et se tourna vers l'équipe. John et Ronon étaient près à lui sauter dessus au moindre signe.

**Homme : **Elle manque à toutes les politesses…

**Sara-L : **Cameron…

**Cameron : **Quoi tu ne leur as pas dis ??!!

L'équipe commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Cet homme savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient et qui était apparemment primordial.

**Cameron : **Alors laissez-moi faire les présentations…

**Sara-L: **Gardes !

Les militaires ne bougèrent pas.

**Cameron : **Inutile ! Ils sont avec moi.

Sara-L regarda les militaires, elle su alors qu'il avait raison.

Apparemment, Sara Leigh ne contrôlait plus la situation. John n'aimait pas du tout l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre. Il détestait la manière dont il parlait à Sara et la manière dont il jouait avec ce qu'il savait.

**Sara-L : **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Cameron.

**Cameron : **Absolument ! Je le sais parfaitement…. Mais je crois par contre, qu'eux ne savent pas tout !

Il se tourna vers eux.

**Cameron : **Laissez-moi vous présenter votre hôtesse…

Il la regarda, fier de lui.

**Cameron : **Sara Leigh Sheppard.

Sara Leigh ferma un instant les yeux suite à cette nouvelle. Elle savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à faire le rapprochement. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

L'équipe ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme. Elle portait le même nom que John. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Elizabeth se tourna tout de suite vers John. Sara Leigh. Ce prénom l'avait déjà interpellée lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la jeune femme mais elle savait ce que cela pouvait représenter associé au nom de Sheppard.

**Rodney : **Je vous demande pardon ?!

Cameron sourit de plus bel, heureux de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

**Cameron : **Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas fait les présentations correctement ! Alors je vais vous laisser faire connaissance !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Sara-L : **Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement…

Elle voulut sortir mais il lui barra la route. Ils se défièrent du regard.

**Cameron : **C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Il fit signe aux militaires. Ils les menacèrent de leurs armes. John, Ronon et Teyla réagirent tout de suite.

**Cameron : **Je prends le contrôle de la cité.

**Sara-L : **Tu ne pourras pas…

**Cameron : **Détrompes-toi ! (Aux soldats) Prenez leurs armes !

Les militaires hésitèrent un instant.

**Cameron : **Vous avez entendu !!

Ils s'approchèrent mais John et Ronon n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

**Cameron : **Donnez-moi une raison de me débarrassez de vous tout de suite ! Vous me feriez énormément plaisir.

Sara se tourna vers eux.

**Sara-L : **S'il vous plaît.

John la regarda un moment. Il avait la sensation qu'il devait l'écouter. Il baissa son arme et fit signe à Teyla et Ronon de faire la même chose. Les militaires prirent leurs armes et s'éloignèrent.

Cameron se tourna vers Sara Leigh.

**Cameron : **Je te laisse leur expliquer la suite.

Il lui lança un sourire et s'en alla suivit par ses hommes. Ils verrouillèrent la porte.

Elle regarda un long moment la porte par laquelle Cameron venait de partir.

**Rodney : **J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe ici et où sommes-nous ?!

**John : **Oui, je pense que nous avons le droit à des explications.

Elle se tourna vers eux lentement puis les regarda.

Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi penser. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour pouvoir avoir une approche correcte. Mais son prénom… et son nom de famille… cela se pourrait-il que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence ?

John n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait simplement envie de réponses claires et précises.

Sara-Leigh resta un instant silencieuse puis prit la parole.

**Sara-L : **Comme cet homme vous l'a dit, je me nomme Sara-Leigh Sheppard…

Elle fixa John et Elizabeth.

**Sara-L : **Et vous êtes… dans le futur.

Ils n'arrivèrent pas à y croire. Alors cette cité qui ressemblait tellement à Atlantis, cette femme du nom de Sheppard… ce n'était pas un autre monde, mais leur monde dans plusieurs années.

**Rodney : **Bien sûr !! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt !

Ils se tournèrent vers le scientifique. Il regarda Sara Leigh et s'avança doucement vers elle.

**Rodney : **Sitnalta… bien sûr ! C'était tellement facile ! Atlantis à l'envers… et vous nous avez bernés avec ça !

**Sara-L : **Je savais très bien que si je trouvais autre chose vous essaieriez d'en trouver l'origine ou son histoire. Vous aimez les choses compliquées alors j'ai préféré faire simple.

Rodney la fixa. Elle semblait bien le connaître. Evidemment, ils étaient dans le futur.

**Rodney : **Toutes ses modifications et améliorations que j'ai remarqués, ce sont mes idées n'est-ce pas ?

**Sara-L : **Oui.

**Rodney : **Je le savais !

Rodney sauta presque de joie.

**John : **Du calme Rodney !

John regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait face à eux, l'air très sérieux.

**John : **Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne parlait pas de son nom. Il le connaissait déjà. Il voulait savoir qui elle était réellement. Sara Leigh sembla hésiter puis son regard s'attarda sur Elizabeth.

**Sara-L : **Etes-vous prêt à entendre la réponse ?

**Ronon : **Essayez pour voir !

**Sara-L : **Je crois que vous savez qui je suis ?!

**John : **On en a une petite idée…

**Teyla : **Vous portez le même nom que le colonel. Vous êtes sa fille… ?!

Sara Leigh regarda Teyla puis reporta son attention sur John et Elizabeth. Elizabeth n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

**Sara-L : **Pas exactement.

Tout le monde attendait la suite.

**Sara-L : **Je suis sa petite fille.

En prononçant ces mots, elle planta son regard dans celui de John. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire la surprise mais aussi la fierté. Ainsi, il était grand-père… C'était une sensation étrange mais plaisante à la fois.

**Rodney : **Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit… ?

**Sara-L : **Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire !

**Rodney : **Oui ba on n'est bien avancé maintenant parce que nous connaissons quand même la vérité et ce type nous a enfermé !

**Ronon : **Qui est-ce ?

**Sara-L : **C'était un de nos capitaines avant qu'il ne commette certaines erreurs.

**John : **Quel genre d'erreur ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

**Rodney : **Elle ne vous dira rien. Moins on en saura… mieux ça sera !

**John : **J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je suis enfermé ici et ce qu'il peut nous arriver.

Il avait raison.

**Sara-L : **Il croit que tous ses malheurs sont dus à notre famille.

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette jeune femme parler de leur famille.

**Sara-L : **Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il nous crée des problèmes et j'ai bien peur qu'aujourd'hui, il ait réussit ce qu'il voulait. Prendre le pouvoir.

**Rodney : **Magnifique ! Nous arrivons en plein coup d'état !

**Teyla : **Que va-t-il faire de nous ?

John regarda sa petite fille. Il imaginait très bien la suite.

**John : **Il veut se débarrasser de nous. Si nous disparaissons… il dit adieu à ses problèmes !

**Rodney : **Sauf que cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

**Sara-L : **Il le sait. Il est prêt à tout pour se venger !

Silence.

Puis elle se tourna vers Elizabeth qui évitait son regard.

**Sara-L : **Pourquoi ne me posez-vous pas la question ?

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers elle et elles se fixèrent un long moment. Elle, par contre, ne savait pas si elle était prête à entendre la réponse.

Rodney regarda les autres.

**Rodney : **De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?!

Teyla lui lança rapidement un regard désolé.

Elizabeth et Sara Leigh se fixaient toujours.

**Sara-L : **Je porte le prénom de mon arrière grand-mère… celui que ma grand-mère Liz à choisi pour moi.

Elizabeth cru que son cœur allait exploser. Un millier d'émotions se mélangèrent en elle. Mais elle avait peur d'y croire. Et pourtant… elle y avait pensé. Donner ce prénom à leur fille. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Si elle était la grand-mère de Sara Leigh, cela signifiait que John et elle…. Et qu'ils avaient eu des enfants.

**Rodney : **Oui ba ça, tout le monde s'en doutait fortement ! Notre très cher colonel et Elizabeth vont nous faire des bébés… Fantastique ! Mais si on cherchait un moyen de sortir d'ici avant que votre ami ne décide de tous nous éliminer !

**Ronon : **Je dois l'admettre. Je suis d'accord avec Rodney !

**Teyla : **Attendez ! Si nous ne devons rien savoir…

Elle regarda Rodney puis les autres.

**Teyla : **Je veux dire par rapport au futur… est-ce que nous ne venons pas de la changer en venant ici et en apprenant tout ça ?!

Rodney allait répondre.

**Sara-L : **Non. Nous étions au courant de votre arrivée.

**Rodney : **Quoi ?

**Sara-L : **Vous n'êtes pas la première boucle

Tous la regardèrent, surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois ?

**Teyla** : Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Sara L** : Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais disons pour faire simple que ce phénomène s'est déjà produit.

**Rodney** : Vous voulez dire que nous sommes pris dans une perturbation temporelle ?

**Sara L** : Quelque chose comme ça oui

Rodney semblait être le seul à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, aussi se lança-t-il dans un semblant d'explication face aux regards perplexes de ses compagnons.

**Rodney** : La perturbation temporelle est un phénomène lié au dérèglement de la Porte. C'est arrivé à l'équipe SG1 il y a de cela quelques années. Ils se sont retrouvés en 1969 et avaient du y rester plusieurs semaines. Mais il n'y avait aucun problème sur la Porte lorsque nous l'avons traversé.

**Sara L** : Disons que c'est un peu plus complexe dans ce cas.

**Rodney** : Expliquez-vous.

Loin d'être ravi d'entendre de nouvelles théories scientifiques et le pourquoi du comment, John préféra interrompre la conversation.

**John : **C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi ne nous avoir pas fait repartir ?

**Sara-L : **Ce qui doit arriver, doit arriver.

**Elizabeth : **Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

**Sara-L : **Je n'en sais rien.

**Ronon : **Mauvaise réponse.

**Sara-L : **Je vous le jure. Ma grand-mère… Elizabeth (elle regarda Elizabeth) m'a seulement prévenu de votre arrivée et m'a dit d'avoir confiance. Je n'en sais pas plus.

**Rodney** : Voila qui est rassurant.

Ils comprirent alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres qu'attendre la suite des évènements.

***

**Voix : **C'est tout ce que nous avons toujours rêvé !

Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix. La fillette était différente de sa première rencontre un peu plus tôt. Il y avait ce quelque chose de différent en elle. Elle fut même heureuse de revoir cette enfant. Parce que si elle était folle, et se parlait à elle-même cela allait sûrement l'aider en ce moment. Avec toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elizabeth quitta la magnifique vu de l'espace qui s'offrait devant elle, ainsi que cette immense cité pour regarder l'enfant qui se tenait pour une fois à ses côtés.

**Fillette : **Tant que tu n'oublieras pas qui nous sommes, tu feras les bons choix.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre.

**Fillette : **Moi je le suis.

Elle lui envoya un magnifique sourire pour appuyer ses dires.

**Fillette : **Je sais ce qui est bon pour toi.

**Elizabeth : **Ce qui veut dire que je le sais aussi.

**Fillette : **Tu l'as toujours su.

**Voix : **Je ne vous dérange pas ?!

Elizabeth se retourna vivement vers cette voix. Sara Leigh se tenait à l'entrée du balcon. Elizabeth regarda de nouveau à ses côtés mais la fillette avait disparue. Sara Leigh attendait son autorisation pour la rejoindre entièrement. Elizabeth la regarda un long moment. Elle savait que si elle discutait avec elle, elle aurait envie d'en savoir plus.

**Sara-L : **Je peux me joindre à vous ?

**Elizabeth : **Bien sûr !

Sara s'approcha doucement du rebord.

**Sara-L : **Je dois avouer que cela me permet de m'évader un peu et d'échapper à Rodney !

La jeune femme regarda la vue qui s'offrait à elles. Elizabeth ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux comme pour l'apprendre par cœur et réaliser qu'elle était peut-être… Pourquoi doutait-elle encore ?

Sara se tourna vers Elizabeth.

**Sara : **Je sais que ce que vous venez d'apprendre n'est pas évident et que tout cela peut-être difficile à croire. J'aurai aimé vous éviter ça.

**Elizabeth : **Est-ce que cela aura une incidence sur…

**Sara : **Non. Aucune. Pour l'instant, tout se déroule comme cela devrait se dérouler.

Sara planta son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth et celle-ci baissa les yeux, quelque peu intimidé par la jeune femme.

**Sara : **Vous ne m'avez pas réellement posé la question. Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth la regarda de nouveau. Comme pouvait-elle lui dire que la réponse la terrifiait et dans les deux cas. Terrifiée et heureuse, deux sentiments totalement contradictoires.

**Elizabeth : **Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir entendre la réponse.

**Sara : **Et maintenant que vous la connaissez ?

Elles se fixèrent. Elle avait un regard connu et par certains côtés celui-ci ressemblait à celui de John. Il était du même bleu.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai du mal à y croire.

Sara sourit et baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer son amusement.

**Elizabeth : **Quoi ?

Sara la regarda de nouveau.

**Sara-L : **Vous m'aviez dit que vous réagiriez comme cela !

**Elizabeth : **La moi du futur ?

Sara inclina la tête pour l'affirmer.

**Elizabeth : **Tout cela va bien trop vite pour moi. Cela fait à peine quelques semaines que John et moi…. Et nous apprenons que nous allons fonder une famille. Cela a de quoi déstabiliser.

**Sara-L : **Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit qu'une fois qu'on savait écouter qui nous étions réellement, le pas vers le bonheur était ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Ces mots lui rappelèrent la fillette. Est-ce que Elizabeth du futur lui aurait parlé de cette enfant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de voir ?

**Sara : **Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait le plus peur.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous le confirme !

Silence puis Elizabeth fixa Sara qui regardait l'espace.

**Elizabeth : **Vous me semblez bien sage pour une jeune femme de votre âge ?!

**Sara-L : **Croyez-moi je ne suis pas si sage que ça. J'ai de qui tenir !

Sara et Elizabeth sourirent.

***

**Quelques instants plus tard**

**Cameron : **J'espère que vous avez pu faire connaissance !

Il venait à nouveau d'entrer dans la pièce. John et Ronon se levèrent pour pouvoir intervenir au cas où.

Cameron regarda Sara Leigh.

**Cameron : **Le Conseil n'a pas mit longtemps avant de me laisser le contrôle de la cité.

**Sara-L : **Tu ne contrôles rien du tout.

**Cameron : **C'est ce que tu crois !

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Il la regardait d'une manière qui donnait froid dans le dos. Mais Sara semblait imperturbable.

A cet instant, la cité sembla presque s'arrêter et une alarme se mit en route.

**Cameron : **Que se passe-t-il ?

**Sara-L : **Tu ne contrôles absolument rien…

Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui serra fortement. John et Ronon voulurent intervenir mais ils reçurent un rayon électrique.

**Cameron : **Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

**Sara-L : **Tu devrais pourtant le savoir ! La cité est équipée d'une sécurité… en éliminant le Conseil, tu l'as déclenché. Tous les accès à la base de données vont être fermés.

**Cameron : **Tu mens !

**Sara-L : **Si je mens, alors pourquoi a-t-on quitté l'hyper espace !

Cameron regarda par la fenêtre. Elle avait raison. Ils avaient retrouvé une vitesse de croisière normale. Il se tourna vers les gardes.

**Cameron : **Occupez-vous de ça !

Un des gardes sortit pendant que l'autre gardait toujours en joue l'équipe.

Cameron se tourna de nouveau vers Sara, puis d'un geste de la main, il lui infligea une violente gifle. Elizabeth fit un pas en avant mais se ravisa. Cela ne servirait à rien d'être tous hors d'état de nuire. John et Ronon se remettaient à peine de leurs rayons.

Sara avait plutôt bien encaissé le coup. Elle redressa son visage et le défia à nouveau du regard.

**Cameron : **Bien essayé ! Mais tu sais que j'obtiendrais ce que je veux. Les Fondateurs me le donneront sans hésiter.

Il s'approcha d'Elizabeth. Elle ne bougeait pas et soutenait son regard comme l'avait fait Sara Leigh quelques secondes plus tôt et à cet instant, la ressemblance avec sa petite fille fut frappante.

Il effleura son visage du bout des doigts. Elizabeth ne bougea pas ce qui ne fut pas le cas de John. Mais la douleur du rayon était encore présente et il était encore immobilisé. Il contracta les mâchoires.

**Cameron : **La grande Elizabeth Sheppard se retrouve enfin à ma merci.

Elle frissonna en entendant son prénom lié à celui de John.

**Cameron : **Elle… et sa descendance.

Il posa sa main sur ventre. Main qu'elle enleva aussitôt. Qu'était-il entrain de dire ?

**Cameron : **Je pourrais vous tuer et tous mes problèmes seraient résolus…

**Rodney : **Pas du tout ! Vous ne…

**Cameron : **Je me fiche de vos théories Docteur !

**Elizabeth : **Qu'attendez-vous ?!

Cameron sourit.

**Cameron : **Non… cela serait bien trop facile. Non… je veux vous voir souffrir.

Il se tourna vers John.

**Cameron : **Comme votre famille a pu me faire souffrir.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Elizabeth et sortit un objet de sa poche.

**Cameron : **Vous tuer me serait bien trop facile. Non. J'ai pris le contrôle de cette cité et je vais prendre le contrôle de votre vie.

Il l'alluma et le passa devant Elizabeth comme pour la scanner. Elle ne bougea pas.

Ils étaient tous attentifs à ses moindres gestes, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais ils craignaient ce qui allait en suivre.

L'appareil se stoppa.

**Cameron : **C'est impossible !

Il regarda Elizabeth, puis il se tourna furieux vers Sara, près à nouveau à la frapper. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas faire. A peine eut-il levé la main, qu'elle l'attrapait, le faisait tomber à genoux et lui tordait le bras dans le dos. Le garde la mit en joue mais eut peur de toucher Cameron.

**Sara-L : **Tu croyais tout savoir… et bien tu t'es trompé !

Il grimaça à la douleur. Le garde arma son arme. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Elle le lâcha et s'écarta. Cameron se releva en se tenant le bras. Il se tourna vers eux.

**Cameron : **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je contrôle cette cité et que lorsque les Fondateurs apprendront qui j'ai à bord… et que j'ai leur progéniture à ma merci, ils me donneront tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il leur lança un dernier sourire puis sortit, suivit du garde. Ils verrouillèrent la porte.

Sara se tourna vers l'équipe.

**Sara : **Est-ce que ça va ?

Cela était plus à l'intention de John et Ronon.

**John : **Un peu sonné mais ça va.

**Elizabeth : **Et vous ?

Sara porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle avait un léger gout de sang. Elle saignait légèrement de la lèvre inférieure.

**Sara-L : **Oui. Ce n'est rien.

Sara L essuya comme elle pu le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

**Rodney :** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**Ronon :** On sort d'ici !

Ronon commença à sortir les lames qu'il cachait dans ses cheveux. Personne ne fut surpris à part Elizabeth qui se tourna vers John, qui arborait un sourire taquin.

**John :** Il me fait le coup à chaque fois !

Ronon tendit un couteau à Rodney.

**Rodney :** Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?

**Ronon :** Ouvrez cette console et faites-nous sortir d'ici !

Cela avait plus l'air d'un ordre que d'un conseil, surtout venant de Ronon.

**Rodney :** Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais y arrivez avec ça ?!

**John :** C'est déjà mieux que rien !

**Sara L :** Ca ne servira à rien.

Elle s'était assise et semblait bien calme pour quelqu'un dont la cité venait de subir une mutinerie.

**Rodney :** Merci !

**Teyla :** Vous me semblez bien calme. Le fait que votre cité soit aux mains de cet homme ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?

**Sara L :** Bien sûr que si. Mais m'énerver ne servira à rien. Il me suffit juste d'attendre…

**Rodney :** D'attendre quoi ?! Qu'ils viennent nous tuer ?!

Ils la fixèrent tous en attendant la réponse.

**Sara L :** Non…

A peine avait-elle commencé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit et des gardes apparurent. Ronon et John se mirent en garde pour intervenir dès que la moindre occasion se présenterait.

**Sara L : **Juste le bon moment !

**Garde :** Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps…

Il sortit quelque chose d'une de ses poches internes. Ronon lui sauta dessus tandis que John s'occupait de l'autre garde. Mais ils furent vite maîtrisés par les gardes, comme si ils connaissaient leurs manières de faire.

Les gardes relâchèrent John et Ronon qui s'écartèrent immédiatement. Le garde tendit l'objet qu'il venait de sortir, à Sara Leigh. Elle s'approcha d'un pas assuré et le prit. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à leur tablette de direction sur Atlantis mais en beaucoup plus petit. Peut-être était-ce une amélioration ?

**Sara L :** Combien d'hommes nous sont restés fidèles ?

**Homme :** Presque tous. Les renégats sont peu mais on prit le contrôle du Conseil et des grandes salles.

**John :** Vous saviez qu'ils allaient venir ?

Elle se tourna vers l'équipe.

**Sara L :** J'ai une totale confiance en mes hommes…

**Homme :** Plutôt mourir que de trahir…

Il lança un regard à Sarah Leigh, comme hésitant, avant de continuer.

**Homme :** … les Fondateurs.

**Rodney :** D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux ! Où sont-ils ?

Sara L pianota sur sa console.

**Sara L :** Ils seront sur la cité dans 7 heures et 28 minutes.

**Elizabeth :** Qu'allez-vous faire en attendant ?

**Sara L :** Ne pas attendre et reprendre le contrôle de la cité.

**John :** A 8, ça me semble assez difficile !

**Homme 2 :** Ils ont enfermés nos hommes dans les coins les plus éloignés de la cité et…

**Sara L :** La salle de contrôle est sous leur surveillance. Si nous utilisons les transporteurs, ils le sauront.

**John :** Nous pouvons nous séparer et y aller par la bonne vieille méthode : la marche ?!

Sara Leigh sourit légèrement.

**John :** J'ai la sensation d'avoir dis une bêtise ?

**Rodney :** Pour ne pas changer !

**Sara L :** La cité fait plus de 10 km de diamètres. Nous y rendre à pied prendrait des heures et ne nous les avons pas.

**Ronon :** Reprenons la salle de contrôle !

Les haut-parleurs s'enclenchèrent.

**Voix : **Chers membres d'Atlantis, le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Le jour où Atlantis montrera sa vrai puissance et où nous aurons la place qui nous ai du. Mais je dois vous apprendre que nos très chers fondateurs ne seront malheureusement pas de la partie.

**Homme 1 : **Il a changé ses plans ?

Sara Leigh réfléchit un instant.

**Teyla : **Vous connaissez ses plans ?

**Homme : **Disons plutôt ses « ambitions ».

**Homme 2 : **Son rêve était de se débarrasser des Fondateurs…

**Rodney : **Ce n'est un secret pour personne !

**Homme : **Pourquoi changer maintenant alors…

Il se stoppa et regard l'équipe.

**John : **… qu'il nous a sous la main.

**Elizabeth : **Nous avons peut-être plus de valeur à ses yeux, vivants ?!

**Sara L : **Il va se servir de vous pour prendre « réellement » le contrôle de la cité.

**Teyla : **Comment ?

**Sara L : **S'il n'obtient pas les bons codes, il aura tout de même un moyen de pression sur les Fondateurs.

**Homme : **Raison de plus pour reprendre la cité à ce type !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sara L et ses hommes.

**Rodney : **Il a parlé de vraie puissance tout à l'heure ?

**Sara L : **Disons qu'au fur et à mesure des années, nous avons découvert les différentes ressources de la cité et sa puissance.

Elle marqua une pause.

**Rodney : **Je le savais !!

**Sara L : **Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Mais ces découvertes et cette technologie ont été bien souvent convoitées.

**John : **Attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce que Cameron veut exactement ?

Sara Leigh garda le silence.

**John : **Nous n'en saurons pas plus n'est-ce pas ?!

**Elizabeth : **Nous en dire plus pourrait tout changer.

**Rodney : **Rester dans cette ignorance ne va pas nous aider à reprendre le contrôle de la cité….

**John : **Il n'a pas tord !

**Rodney : **Merci.

**Ronon : **Nous serons abattus avant d'arriver à la salle de contrôle…

**Rodney : **J'ai le regret de vous dire que Ronon a raison... Mais attendez une minute ! Si nous ne devons rien savoir, pourquoi devrions-nous intervenir dans ce « sauvetage » ? En plus de cela, nous pourrions nous faire tuer !

**Teyla : **Je dois avouer que je rejoins le Dr McKay à ce sujet.

**Sara L : **Vous avez raison.

Un silence s'installa. Ils espéraient tous que Sara en dirait plus que ça.

**Sara L : **Malheureusement, les seuls à pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la cité, sont les fondateurs.

**Rodney : **Et bien attendons que VOS très chers fondateurs soient de retour et…

**Homme 1 : **Il sera trop tard. Cameron sait ce qu'il fait.

**Rodney : **Il a cet avantage sur nous en tout cas !

**Elizabeth : **Comment pourrions-nous vous aider alors que nous ne savons même pas de quoi nous parlons ?!

**Sara L : **Les fondateurs détiennent les codes de contrôle… ils les ont créés.

**Teyla : **Et vous pensez que nous pourrons les trouver ?

**Homme 1 : **Nous l'espérons.

**Elizabeth : **Nous savons tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Atlantis pour aider à la sauver. Nous étions là au « début ».

**Ronon : **Qui nous dit que cela n'a pas changé… comme cette cité ?!

**Sara L : **Il y a un risque en effet.

**John : **Quel plan nous proposez-vous ?!

**Sara L : **J'accompagne Elizabeth pour qu'elle entre les codes et ensuite nous libérons nos hommes.

**John : **Dis comme ça, ça m'a l'air simple !

Rodney se tourna vers John.

**Rodney : **C'est bien votre descendance, aucun doute ! Il n'y a que votre famille pour imaginer un tel plan !

John sourit à la remarque de Rodney ainsi que Sara Leigh.

**Ronon : **Nous avons toujours le même problème. Comment allons-nous atteindre la salle de contrôle ?

**Rodney : **J'allais le dire !

**Sara L : **Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Nous pourrons accéder aux commandes principales de mon bureau…

**John : **Qui se trouve… ?

Elle se tourna vers Elizabeth.

**Sara L : **Anciennement le vôtre.

Le sien. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans ce bureau ? Elle aurait aimé le savoir.

**Rodney : **Oui donc c'est comme se rendre à la salle de contrôle ! C'est bien ce que je disais ! C'est du suicide !

**Sara L : **Je sais comment y accéder sans passer par la grande porte !

Elle avait un sourire, fière d'elle.

**Sara L : **Un passage secret montré par ma grand-mère.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau Elizabeth.

Elizabeth avait du mal à s'imaginer en grand-mère. Déjà que le rôle de mère était dur à imaginer alors celui de grand-mère. Mais lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur Sara-Leigh, elle sentait une douce chaleur s'emparer d'elle et elle ne pourrait pas la définir. De la fierté, de la tendresse, de l'Amour. Et pourtant elle connaissait à peine cette jeune femme.

**Rodney : **Cameron doit avoir prit la place d'honneur dans ce bureau…

**John : **C'est pour cela que nous allons créer une diversion !

Sara Leigh savait qu'il réagirait de cette manière. Il n'avait pas changé.

**John : **On les occupe ailleurs. On l'oblige à se montrer pendant que vous vous occupez des codes.

**Rodney : **De qui vous parlez quand vous dites « on » ?

**John : **Les hommes de Sara, Ronon et moi ! Vous, vous accompagnez Sara et Elizabeth avec Teyla.

Sara Leigh fit signe à ses hommes de suivre John mais ils ne semblaient absolument pas contre. Au contraire.

**Sara L : **Oh et si on pouvait faire le moins de dégâts possible. J'ai promis de garder la cité en un seul morceau.

**John : **Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

**Sara L : **Votre réputation vous a précédé !

**John : **Je vois.

**Homme : **Nous gardons contact par interparleurs …

Il en donna un à Sara, John, Elizabeth et Teyla.

**Homme : **Vous n'avez juste qu'à les coller près de votre oreille et…

Rodney était absorbé par les explications et attendait plus.

**Sara L : **Pour les activer, effectuer une légère pression dessus.

Ils s'exécutèrent et l'installèrent.

**John : **Et est-ce que vous auriez ce qui pourrait ressembler à une arme ?

**Homme 2 : **Ce sont les deux seules que nous ayons. Nous aurions attiré l'attention si nous en avions plus.

**Elizabeth : **A nous de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

**Sara L : **Je vous laisse 20 minutes. C'est le temps qu'il va nous falloir pour atteindre l'entrée du passage.

**John : **Il ne m'en faut que 10 pour me faire remarquer !

Les deux groupes se séparèrent alors, non sans un dernier regard entre John et Elizabeth.

***

**Quelque part dans la cité**

**Sara L : **Je vais passer la première…

**Rodney : **Ne me dites pas que nous allons passer par là ?!

Rodney montra l'entrée qui se trouvait face à eux. Elle avait la taille d'une petite porte. Sara l'avait activé à l'aide d'un émetteur et elle était apparue comme par magie. Atlantis détenait encore beaucoup de secrets.

Sara sourit à la remarque de Rodney. S'il savait !

**Elizabeth : **J'ai bien peur que si Rodney !

Elle se tourna vers Sara.

**Elizabeth : **Et c'est moi qui vous ai montré ce passage ?

Sara acquiesça de la tête.

**Elizabeth : **Je préfère ne pas savoir comment j'ai fait pour découvrir ce passage.

Elles se sourirent.

**Teyla : **Quelqu'un vient !

Sara s'engouffra dans le passage, suivit d'Elizabeth, Rodney puis Teyla.

***

Sara Leigh s'arrêta dans le passage secret. A travers une sorte de miroir sans teint, on pouvait voir Cameron assis fièrement au bureau. Sara Leigh murmura à peine et l'équipe l'entendit parfaitement dans leurs têtes.

**Sara Leigh : **John, c'est à t… vous !

**John : **Encore quelques instants et vous aurez le droit à la surprise du siècle.

**Rodney : **Je crains le pire !

Sara sourit à la remarque de Rodney. Ils patientèrent un peu. De temps en temps, Sara jetait un regard à Elizabeth mais celle-ci semblait éviter son regard. Elle imaginait que tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne devait pas être simple à gérer. Même pour la grande Elizabeth Sheppard comme l'avait si bien dit Cameron.

Un appel dans le bureau la tira de ses réflexions.

**Cameron : **Quoi ??

**Communication : **Une équipe rebelle a attaqué une de nos salles de recherches et récupérer des prototypes…

**Rodney : **Il n'a pas le droit…

Elizabeth lui fit signe de se taire.

Cameron pianota sur sa console.

**Cameron : **Doublez la surveillance dans les quartiers « des prisonniers ».

Il se leva de son bureau et regarda dans la salle d'embarquement. Des gardes se mettaient en position.

**Communication : **Monsieur… les prisonniers ont disparu.

**Cameron : **Quoi ???

Il se retourna d'un coup vers la console.

**Cameron : **Ce n'est pas possible !!

**Communication : **Sûrement des rebelles !

**Cameron : **Je croyais que tout était sous contrôle ?!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et alla dans la salle de contrôle.

**Haut-parleur : **Un, deux….Tango, Charlie…

Ils purent reconnaitre la voix de John. Tout le monde sourit à la diversion sauf Rodney qui en avait assez d'être à moitié plié dans un passage secret, à attendre que Monsieur est fini de faire joujou.

**Haut-parleur : **Cameron, je sais que vous m'entendez, toute la cité aussi d'ailleurs. Sachez qu'Atlantis ne sera jamais un de vos jouets et quoi que vous fassiez je serai là pour vous empêcher de mener cette colonie à sa perte.

Sara sourit de plus belle et Elizabeth le remarqua.

**Elizabeth : **Que se passe-t-il ?

Sara leva les yeux vers elle.

**Sara : **A quelques mots près, c'est exactement ce que lui a dit mon grand-père lors de sa radiation.

Ils virent Cameron rager et s'en prendre aux membres de son équipe qui se trouvaient là. Puis il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour disparaître avec une de ses équipes.

**Sara : **Il y a très peu d'hommes en salle de contrôle. Moins que je ne pensais. Nous allons pouvoir directement entrer les codes là-bas…. Il y a quelques armes de cachées dans mon bureau…. Au cas où.

Elizabeth sourit.

**Sara : **Vous ne bougez pas de là tant que je ne vous aurais pas fait signe.

Elle appuya sur un des coins du mur en face d'elle et une légère ondulation d'énergie passa devant eux sans que cela ne change réellement ce qu'il avait devant eux : un mur. Mais lorsqu'elle passa au travers, ils comprirent, enfin presque.

Elle se faufila dans un coin du bureau et derrière un des meubles, prit deux armes. Malheureusement pour elle, un des membres de l'équipe de Cameron arriva dans le bureau. Il allait forcément la voir.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Elizabeth entra à son tour dans le bureau pour faire diversion sans que Teyla ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. L'homme la vit et sortit son arme.

**Homme : **Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?!

**Elizabeth : **Vous oubliez qui je suis !

Il ne semblait pas avoir vu Sara. Elizabeth fit en sorte qu'il lui tourne le dos et que Sara puisse agir. Chose que Sara n'attendit pas pour faire. Elle lui lança une décharge et il s'écroula à Terre. Elle fit ensuite signe à Elizabeth de se baisser. Silence.

Aucune alerte n'était donnée. Elle se tourna vers le mur où étaient caché Teyla et Rodney et leur fit signe. Ils arrivèrent lentement vers eux, en rasant le sol. Sara donna une arme à Teyla et murmura à nouveau.

**Sara : **Teyla et moi nous allons nous occupez des hommes présents dans la salle de contrôle. Vous ne bougez pas !

Elle regarda Elizabeth.

**Sara : **Quoi qu'il se passe !

Elizabeth lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire que c'était ok.

Sara et Teyla s'éloignèrent, Sara passant la première. Debout, elle tira sur les premiers hommes et Teyla s'occupa des suivants. Elles n'eurent aucun mal à les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Elizabeth et Rodney les rejoignirent et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la console principale.

**Rodney : **Vous aviez raison. Tout est bloqué… mais ça ressemble encore étrangement à notre système d'exploitation.

**Sara : **Il y a des choses qu'il est bon de garder et de simplement améliorer.

Rodney pianota rapidement sur la console.

**Rodney : **Quelques secondes et je pourrais contourner les… C'est bon. J'ai déverrouillé les secteurs où étaient retenus vos hommes.

**Sara : **Merci.

Elle appuya sur son interparleur.

**Sara : **Ici Sara Leigh Sheppard, je reprends la tête d'Atlantis !

Elle fit signe à Rodney et Elizabeth de continuer.

**Sara : **Il faut que je puisse avoir accès aux communications extérieures.

**Rodney : **Cela va prendre un peu plus de temps…

**Teyla : **Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup.

**Rodney : **Nous en aurions plus si Mademoiselle n'avait pas fait son annonce officielle si tôt !

**Sara : **Mes hommes devaient savoir ce qu'il en était. Maintenant ils savent quoi faire.

Rodney continua de pianoter.

**Elizabeth : **Rodney !

**Rodney : **J'y arrive !

Il pianota encore quelques secondes.

**Rodney : **Voilà ! Il faut rentrer les codes maintenant… il semblerait que ce soit toujours les vôtres (regardant Elizabeth) et… ceux d'un Sheppard.

Sara le regarda. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ils avaient pris plus de sécurité depuis la dernière fois. Mais de quel Sheppard voulait parler Rodney.

**Sara : **John Sheppard !

**Elizabeth : **Commençons par mes codes.

Elle tapota et attendit une réponse. Rien. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien.

**Elizabeth : **Les codes ne sont plus les mêmes.

**Rodney : **Il fallait s'en douter.

**Teyla : **Vous êtes Elizabeth Weir, fondatrice d'Atlantis, qu'elle code mettriez-vous si vous deviez les changer ?

Elle essaya à nouveau mais toujours rien.

**Sara : **Pensez en tant que vous du futur.

Elizabeth regarda Sara. Bien sûr…Mais souhait-elle vraiment connaitre le futur à ce point ?

**Rodney : **Elizabeth ?!

**Elizabeth : **Une partie serait la date de naissance de mon premier enfant…

**Rodney : **Pour des codes, c'est trop simple, je ne…

**Sara : **Parfois les choses simples sont les plus compliquées à trouver.

**Teyla : **Sitnalta !

Sara sourit. Elles se fixèrent un long moment puis Elizabeth pianota quelque chose sur le clavier avant de s'écarter.

**Rodney : **Elizabeth, on a besoin de ces codes…

Sara s'avança et Rodney comprit. Sara allait rentrer le reste du code. Elizabeth souhaitait garder la surprise. Sara pianota le code et la salle de contrôle sembla revivre quelque peu.

**Rodney : **C'est bon. Il ne reste plus que ceux de John.

**Sara : **John, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

**John : **5 sur 5 ! Je vous écoute !

**Sara : **Les codes de sécurité sont en partie les votre.

**John : **Je vois ! Ma présence est-elle souhaitable ou alors Rodney va pouvoir taper ce que je lui dicte.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

**Sara : **Nous vous écoutons.

**John : **2…

Puis la communication coupa.

**Rodney : **John ?!

Silence.

**Elizabeth : **John ?!

Pas de réponse.

**Sara : **Edwin ?!

Pas de réponse non plus. Ils entendirent des tirs non loin de la salle de contrôle. Surement Cameron qui revenait prendre la place qu'il avait volé. Teyla et Sara se mirent en position.

**Rodney : **Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que sans les codes de Sheppard, je ne peux rien faire !

**Teyla : **Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen de détourner ces codes ?

Plusieurs hommes arrivèrent dans la salle. Se tirant mutuellement dessus. On ne savait pas qui était les gentils et qui était les méchants jusqu'à ce que John et Ronon entrèrent à leur tour, ripostant contre leurs poursuivants.

**Sara : **Il faut rétablir les commandes des transporteurs pour que nos hommes puissent venir en renfort.

**Rodney : **Où est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas comprit…

**Sara : **Il y a sûrement un moyen de détourner ces foutus codes ?

Il eu un léger silence. Ils eurent l'impression à cet instant d'avoir entendu John parler et c'est là qu'Elizabeth trouva la solution.

**Elizabeth : **Sara ? Vous êtes proche de votre grand-père ?

Elle la regarda étonnée par la question et surtout au moment où elle la posait.

**Sara : **Oui pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth : **Qui mieux que vous peut savoir quels peuvent être les codes ?

**Rodney : **John !

**Teyla : **Les communications sont coupées… les autres et lui essayent de garder le contrôle de cette salle.

**Sara : **Ok je vais essayer !

Elle retourna près de la console pendant que Teyla prêtait main forte à leur équipe en bas. Sara pianota plusieurs fois sur le clavier mais rien n'y fit. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

Son grand-père. C'était un personnage et il avait vécu tellement de choses que trouver ce qui lui était passé par la tête en entrant ces codes, était plus que difficile. Mais il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Son équipe en bas n'allait pas tenir longtemps même aussi doué soient-ils !

Puis elle se souvint d'une chose. Une histoire que lui avait racontée son grand-père. Elle sourit et pianota à nouveau et cette fois-ci, la salle de contrôle s'illumina de pleins feux.

Rodney s'activa tout de suite pour rétablir les transporteurs.

**Rodney : **Les transporteurs sont opérationnels.

**Sara : **Parfait.

Elle s'approcha de la console en poussant presque Rodney. Puis elle s'écarta. Elle disparu alors entourée d'une lumière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe d'homme, accompagné de Sara apparut dans la salle d'embarquement. En quelques mouvements ils réussirent à désarmer et à venir à bout des rebelles. Mais pas de Cameron en vue.

**John : **Content de vous voir. Mais comment avez-vous… Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Laissez tomber.

**Sara : **Où est Cameron ?

**John : **Aucune idée !

**Edwin : **Il n'était pas avec ses hommes.

Elle enclencha une communication.

**Sara : **Ici, Sara Leigh Sheppard, déposez les armes.

Edwin entendit des hommes lui faire un rapport.

**Edwin : **Les arrondissements 4 et 8 sont à nouveau sous contrôle. Et les 6 et 2 ne devraient pas tarder. Mais aucune trace du traitre.

A cet instant, Cameron apparut dans la salle de contrôle derrière Elizabeth et l'attrapa en la menaçant. Rodney ne put rien faire ainsi que Teyla, même si elle menaça l'intrus, elle savait qu'elle pourrait blesser Elizabeth.

**Cameron : **Je dois avouer que je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais vous ne pensiez tout de même pas gagner aussi facilement.

Il serrait fortement Elizabeth contre lui.

**Cameron : **Mais en me débarrassant de vous, je me débarrasse de tout cela et de votre… « progéniture ». Si je n'ai pas Atlantis, j'aurai au moins le plaisir d'avoir anéanti la grande famille Sheppard.

John et Ronon arrivèrent en salle de contrôle voyant que Teyla ne leur répondait pas. Lorsqu'ils virent la situation, ils menacèrent à leur tour Cameron, tandis que John faisait des efforts pour maîtriser la colère qui l'envahissait.

**John** : C'est terminé Cameron. Relâchez-là !

**Cameron : **Où est-elle ?

John et Elizabeth se lancèrent un long regard. Ils avaient déjà connu cette situation. Elle devait avoir confiance en lui.

**Cameron : **Où est Sara Leigh ?!

**John : **J'ai toujours eu comme principe de ne pas parlementer avec les traites.

Il avançait lentement vers Elizabeth et Cameron. Mais il ne le quittait pas des yeux et tenait toujours Elizabeth à sa merci.

**Cameron : **Je vais vous le demander une dernière fois avant que ma patience atteigne ses limites et que je sois obligé de passer à l'action. Où est-elle ?

**Sara : **Je suis là !

Elle entra lentement dans la salle de contrôle en montrant qu'elle n'était pas armée. Il afficha un grand sourire en la voyant.

**Cameron : **Quel plaisir cela va être pour moi de te voir disparaître…

**Sara : **Et tu crois vraiment que cela résoudra tous tes problèmes ?!

**Cameron : **Non… mais je prendrai un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir.

Il regarda John.

**Rodney : **Avant de disparaître à votre tour ! Dois-je vous rappeler que si vous tuez Elizabeth, rien de…

**Cameron : **Vous ne m'appreniez rien cher Dr ! Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Il arma son arme.

**John : **Je ne vous en laisserai pas le temps…

**Cameron : **Et risquer de la blesser et même pire… la tuer !

Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard.

**Elizabeth : **N'hésitez pas Colonel !

Cameron éclata de rire.

**Cameron : **Que c'est touchant ! Mais stupide !

**Elizabeth : **C'est un ordre !

Cameron resserra sa pression pour qu'Elizabeth se taise.

**Cameron : **La belle qui attend que son prince charmant vienne la sauver !

**Sara : **Aucune princesse n'a besoin d'un prince pour venir la sauver.

Sara planta son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth comme pour essayer de lui faire comprendre le message. Puis elle regarda de nouveau Cameron.

**Sara : **As-tu oublié qui a été longtemps à la tête de cette cité ? A quel point elle forte ?! Plus forte que tu ne le crois…

Elizabeth était entrain de comprendre ce que Sara faisait et essayait de lui faire comprendre. Elle avait tiré des leçons des années passées sur Atlantis et même plus que cela. Elle devait s'en servir.

Elle lança un regard à John comme pour le prévenir de ce qui allait suivre puis se libéra de l'emprise de Cameron en lui infligeant un coup de coude dans les côtes, l'attrapa par le poignet et le faisant basculer par-dessus-elle et l'immobiliser à terre.

John et Ronon se précipitèrent pour tenir en joue le prisonnier. Elizabeth s'écarta en reprenant ses esprits. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire.

Elle croisa le regard de Sara.

**Sara : **Les femmes de la famille Sheppard ont toujours été « surprenantes ».

Tout le monde sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Que va-t-on faire de lui ?

**John : **Je propose de le laisser quelques minutes avec Ronon…

Ronon tenait fermement Cameron et avait un regard plus que menaçant.

**Sara : **Même si cette proposition est très tentante… nous allons le mettre en cellule et le juger pour les crimes qu'il a commis.

Sara et Cameron se fixèrent un long moment avant que Sara ne fasse signe à Edwin de l'emmener. John s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

**John : **Ca va ?

Il avait presque murmuré cela. Elle le regarda en souriant et lui fit signe de la tête que oui. Il lui rendit son sourire. Sara n'avait rien perdu de la scène et était heureuse d'avoir assisté à cet échange si particulier, de les voir aux premiers temps de leur histoire.

Puis elle vit Rodney s'activer sur la console. Elle sourit. Il n'avait donc pas changé.

**Sara : **Atlantis… bloque les commandes manuelles de la console n°1.

**Voix : **Blocage effectué.

Rodney releva la tête en entendant la voix puis questionna Sara du regard.

**Sara : **C'est tout ce que vous pourrez voir.

**Voix : **Les fondateurs viennent de nous envoyer le code d'approche.

Sara regarda l'équipe.

**Sara : **Nous allons devoir vous renvoyer chez vous.

Tous se regardèrent, conscients d'avoir vécu un voyage peu ordinaire, et qu'il touchait à sa fin.

***

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

**Sara L :** Merci pour votre aide.

Elle leur sourit et inclina la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

**Rodney :** J'aimerai savoir…

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

**Rodney :** Mais juste pour…

**John :** C'est non Rodney !!

Sara Leigh sourit de plus belle en voyant l'équipe devant elle. Elizabeth la fixait depuis un moment. Elle avait le regard triste. Sara descendit quelques marches pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

**Sara L :** Même si ça peut-être difficile à croire à certains moments…

Elle regarda Rodney et John qui étaient toujours entrain de se disputer.

**Sara L :** Vous avez tous fait du très bon travail.

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour montrer la cité.

**Sara L :** Vous avez fait d'Atlantis ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

**Teyla :** Nous sommes les Fondateurs n'est-ce pas ?

Sara Leigh se tourna vers elle et lui sourit pour acquiescer.

**Elizabeth :** C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas les rencontrer…

**Sara L :** Cela engendrerait trop choses que nous ne pourrions contrôler. Moins nous en saurons et mieux se porteront nos mondes.

**Haut-parleur :** Nous sommes prêts pour l'activation.

Ils levèrent tous, automatiquement les yeux vers la porte.

**John :** Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer.

Il se tourna vers Sara Leigh.

**John :** Je suis heureux de voir que la relève est assurée…. Et j'ai de quoi être un grand-père comblé !

Sara Leigh lui sourit. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour avoir un moment à eux.

**John :** Prends soin de la famille.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

**Sara L :** Promis !

John s'écarta pour montrer l'exemple et se diriger vers la porte.

**Teyla :** Cela a été un honneur de vous connaître et de combattre à vos côtés.

**Sara L :** Merci. Ca a été un honneur pour moi aussi.

Elle la salua et rejoignit John. Ronon se contenta de la regarder un long moment et d'incliner la tête. Puis il suivit Teyla.

**Rodney :** Vous ne m'apprendriez rien si…

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !!

**Rodney :** Juste pour cette …

**Sara L :** Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est pour bientôt !

Rodney allait rétorquer mais John arriva derrière lui et le tira par le col.

Sara Leigh et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent l'une face à l'autre.

**Sara L :** Ce n'est pas réellement un au revoir.

Elizabeth l'interrogea du regard.

**Sara L :** Nous nous reverrons.

Sara en avait l'air convaincue et cela rassura quelque peu Elizabeth. Mais elle aurait tellement aimé en savoir plus. Etre rassurée sur son avenir. Mais elle avait un avantage que d'autres n'avaient pas. Elle avait vu une partie de son futur. Alors de quoi se plaignait t-elle ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle se pencha vers Sara et la prit dans ses bras. Comme une envie incontrôlable de la sentir contre elle. Sara se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de sa « grand-mère ».

Elizabeth sentit quelque chose passer en elle, une sensation qu'elle n'avait encore ressentit. Elle se sentait « mère »… et elle ressentit réellement l'envie de fonder une famille.

Elles se détachèrent et se fixèrent encore un long moment avant qu'Elizabeth ne s'écarte totalement et rejoigne son équipe.

**Sara :** Activation du portail !

La porte s'activa. Différemment d'habituellement mais ça, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement le comprendre. Ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. Le vortex apparut. Elizabeth regarda une dernière fois Sara Leigh et vit la fillette à ses côtés lui souriant, puis disparaitre. Elle sourit.

Ils lancèrent un dernier regard à Sara Leigh et son équipe, puis passèrent ensemble la porte.

Sara ne bougea et regarda le vortex disparaître. Un jeune homme ainsi qu'un homme beaucoup plus âgé s'approchèrent d'elle, à peine arrivés dans la salle d'embarquement. On pu reconnaître Carson Beckett.

Le jeune homme était plus grand que Sara mais semblait bien plus jeune aussi. Il avait un regard qui n'était pas inconnu. Le même qu'un certain colonel qui venait de quitter cette salle à l'instant.

**J-homme :** Pourquoi ne leur avoir rien dit ?

**Beckett :** Ils le sauront bien assez tôt.

Sara fixait toujours l'anneau.

**Sara :** Le futur est en route…

Elle se tourna vers eux en souriant.

**Haut-parleur :** Activation de la porte. Code « Fondateurs ».

**J-Homme :** J'ai deux mots à dire à Papa au sujet de mon affectation…

Sara Leigh lui sourit.

**Voix : **Maman ! Maman !

Une fillette arriva en courant dans la salle d'embarquement. C'était trait pour trait la fillette qu'Elizabeth avait en vision. Plusieurs fois, la Liz du futur avait fait remarquer à Sara que sa fille lui ressemblait énormément à son âge.

Sara se baissa et attrapa sa fille dans ses bras en la soulevant de terre.

**Voix : **J'ai vu Grand Ma Liz. Elle était jeunneee !!

Ils sourirent à la remarque de l'enfant et ils attendirent ensemble l'arrivée des Fondateurs.

****

**Sur Atlantis, de nos jours**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la Porte, ils furent accueillis par des gardes armés postés à chaque coin de la salle d'embarquement.

**John** : Les enfants, nous voila rentrer à la maison. Vous pouvez baisser vos armes messieurs.

Mais ceux-ci ne réagirent pas.

**John** : Oh pitié, ça va pas recommencer !

**Voix** : Baissez vos armes

Surgissant de la salle de contrôle, le Colonel Caldwell s'avança vers eux.

**Caldwell** : Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Nous étions sans nouvelles de votre équipe depuis plus de 24 heures Colonel !

**John** : Disons que nous avons fait un voyage étrange et enrichissant.

Caldwell resta perplexe devant l'air ravi de John et se retourna vers Elizabeth.

**Caldwell **: Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth** : Tout va bien Colonel. Vraiment.

**Caldwell** : Faites prévenir le Docteur Beckett du retour de l'équipe de Sheppard.

**Rodney** : Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie !

**Caldwell** : Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger Docteur McKay.

**Elizabeth** : Je vous promets que tout va bien Steven.

**Caldwell** : Alors que s'est-il passé ? Où étiez-vous ? Le peuple d'Azalus nous a contacté pour nous dire que vous n'étiez jamais arrivés ?

**Rodney : **Vous voulez vraiment en parler maintenant ?

**Teyla** : Il faudra bien faire un rapport.

**Rodney** : Ca ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

Le ton plaintif sur lequel Rodney venait de s'exprimer fut suivi d'un étrange gargouillement qui le fit se redresser aussitôt. John le regarda d'un regard blasé

**John** : Vous ne pensez donc qu'avec votre estomac McKay ?

Tout le monde sourit à cette réflexion lorsque le Docteur Beckett fit brusquement irruption dans la salle.

**Carson :** Elizabeth… il faut que je vous vois … immédiatement !!

**Elizabeth :** Du calme Carson. Nous venons tout juste de rentrer.

**John :** Respirez Doc !

Le docteur était effectivement essoufflé. Il avait du venir en courant depuis l'infirmerie.

**Carson :** Ca fait des jours que je vous attends !

**Teyla :** Des jours, mais ça ne fait que 24 heures que nous sommes partis.

**John :** Bon ben je crois que les vacances sont finies et qu'il faut retourner bosser. Qu'en dites-vous Colonel ? (s'adressant à Lorne) Major ?

**Lorne :** Oui Monsieur.

**Carson :** Elizabeth, je vous en prie…

Elizabeth le fixa.

**Elizabeth :** Vous commencez à me faire peur !

**Carson :** Non… il n'y a rien de grave… enfin… pas grave… mais important !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du docteur et c'était encore plus troublant.

**John :** Beckett, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

**Carson :** Oui (sourire)… Il faut simplement que je vois Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Très bien Carson, je vous suis !

Elle lança un dernier regard vers son équipe avant d'accompagner Carson à l'infirmerie.

***

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Beckett lui avait de nombreuses fois, jeter des regards souriant et cela ne rassurait en rien Elizabeth. Elle se demandait ce que le médecin pouvait bien lui vouloir et pourquoi il faisait cette tête.

A peine arrivé, Beckett prit une chaise et lui tendit mais Elizabeth resta debout.

**Carson :** Elizabeth, s'il vous plaît !

Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne s'assiérait pas et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, Qu'il s'explique sur son attitude et qu'il lui dise enfin de quoi il en retournait.

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, ni comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

**Elizabeth :** Carson ??!

**Carson :** Vos examens « avant mission »…

Le regard d'Elizabeth changea. Beckett se dépêcha de rattraper la situation.

**Carson :** Ils étaient très bon… un peu trop mêmes. Mais pas de quoi s'alarmer, je vous rassure. J'ai tout de même voulu aller plus loin. J'ai donc effectué des « tests » supplémentaires et…

Il marqua une pause.

**Elizabeth :** Carson ?!

**Carson :** Vous êtes enceinte Elizabeth.

Elle resta sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

**Carson :** Pour en être sûr, il faudrait que je vous fasse un examen complet… mais si mes résultats sont bons, vous êtes enceinte de 9 semaines.

Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Enceinte ?

Elle avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. De sauter de joie et pourtant ses jambes semblaient molles. Elle ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Un sourire apparut de plus en plus sur son visage. Elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle… bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu se l'imaginer.

Elle posa presque inconsciemment sa main sur ventre. Un enfant… l'enfant de John. Elle baissa les yeux un instant puis regarda de nouveau Carson qui affichait lui aussi un sourire ravi.

**Carson :** Je crois que des félicitations sont de rigueurs. Une nouvelle fois !

Elizabeth sourit encore plus et Beckett vint la prendre dans ses bras, trop heureux pour elle. Ils se détachèrent.

**Elizabeth :** Merci.

**Carson :** Avant que vous n'alliez l'annoncer à l'heureux papa…

Puis il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

**Carson :** Vous comptez lui en parler n'est-ce pas ?

L'idée de ne pas en parler à John ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. C'était un bien trop grand bonheur pour qu'elle puisse garder cela pour elle.

Elle s'était trop longtemps posée des questions pour continuer à le faire aujourd'hui alors que la vie lui souriait. Et puis Atlantis était devenue une colonie qu'il fallait peupler à présent.

**Elizabeth :** Bien sûr.

Beckett sembla soulagé.

**Carson :** Maintenant si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai vous examiner…

Il la guida jusqu'à une des tables.

***

Elle avait répété plusieurs fois la scène dans sa tête depuis son départ de l'infirmerie, préparé différentes phrases, mais à chaque fois elle n'était pas satisfaite. C'était le comble, elle qui avait l'habitude des mots.

L'examen de Beckett avait pris un peu plus de temps et elle avait voulu être sûre à 100%... et elle l'était. Enceinte.

La salle de contrôle lui avait dit que John et son équipe étaient partis au mess se restaurer en attendant le débriefing de la mission.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le bon moment pour lui dire mais elle ne pourrait pas être avec lui et ne rien lui dire. C'était trop dur… Elle n'avait qu'une envie, partager cette joie avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au mess, et qu'elle vit John avec les autres. Elle oublia toutes les phrases prédéfinies qu'elle venait de faire.

Il leva les yeux et la vit. Il se leva tout de suite et se dirigea vers elle en laissant Rodney en plein monologue. Il s'approcha d'elle en plantant son regard dans le sien comme pour la sonder. Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, elle lui sourit et il lui prit les mains.

**John :** Tout va bien ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à éteindre le sourire de son visage.

**Elizabeth :** Oui… très bien. Carson dit même que je suis en excellente santé.

John ferma un instant les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

**John :** Alors pourquoi est-ce que Beckett était dans cet état là ?

**Elizabeth :** Il avait juste une nouvelle à m'annoncer.

Elle garda un moment le silence. Elle l'observa. Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Elle était partagée entre la peur de sa réaction et entre la joie qu'elle ressentait. En ce moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie, crier son bonheur et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit la présence de la fillette non loin de là. Elle la regarda.

**Fillette : **Et de t'aimer, toute la vie, j'en fais serment !

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête et cela devint plus qu'une phrase. Elle en comprit le sens. Que ce soit John ou cette fillette, ils seront toujours là et ils l'aimeront quoi qu'ils se passent. Elle le savait aujourd'hui. Et elle s'en sentie plus forte que jamais.

**John : **Elizabeth…

Il murmura presque. Elle le regarda et ils restèrent le regard dans celui de l'autre un long moment. John découvrait une lueur dans les yeux d'Elizabeth qu'il n'avait jamais encore vue. Elle semblait rayonnante.

**Elizabeth :** Je suis enceinte.

John ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette idée l'avait effleuré un court instant mais sans…. Elle était enceinte ? Ils allaient avoir un bébé…. Un bébé. Il la détailla de la tête au pied comme pour voir les premiers symptômes, ce qui amusa Elizabeth.

**John : **On va avoir… un bébé ?

Elle lui sourit et inclina la tête pour lui répondre. Les yeux de John brillaient et la joie pouvait se lire sur son visage. Les minimes doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir, venaient de s'envoler à cet instant.

John serra ses mains dans les siennes et la tira dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui et nicha son visage dans ses cheveux. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer de joie. Lui qui avait toujours cru finir sa vie seul, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il avait une « maison », des amis, une femme fantastique dans sa vie et ils allaient bientôt avoir un bébé.

Il la souleva du sol pour la serrer encore plus contre lui et la fit légèrement retourner. Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était presque nerveux. Elle était toute excitée depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse et voir John heureux de la sorte, la rassurait et l'emplissait de joie pour la suite de leur histoire. Ils allaient être parents. L'aventure la plus incroyable.

John la reposa et s'écarta en plantant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur son ventre. C'était plus pour le geste que pour sentir l'enfant. Il savait très bien qu'il ne sentirait rien pour le moment. Mais c'était sa manière de lui dire « bienvenue ».

**John : **Un garçon ! Je suis sur que c'est un garçon !

Elizabeth sourit, ravie de le voir ainsi.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Elle lut dans son regard qu'une question lui trottait en tête et elle devinait laquelle.

**Elizabeth : **Je crois que je préfère garder la surprise.

C'était sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait bien garder cet enfant… leur enfant. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

**Elizabeth : **Nous devrions rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne se posent encore plus de questions.

Autour d'eux, nombre de personnes s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder suite à la réaction de John. Et bien qu'elle était heureuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention de la salle.

Il s'écarta et la regarda.

**John : **Si tu préfère garder le secret, nous…

**Elizabeth : **Pour une fois, j'ai envie de faire passer mon bonheur avant le reste… Et puis, je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement.

Elle baissa les yeux, pensant qu'elle avait peut-être tord.

**John : **Je suis de ton avis.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient deux dans cette « épreuve » de la vie et elle pouvait compter sur lui et sur ses amis.

Un court instant, elle pensa à son poste et tout ce qui en découlait et puis le visage de Sara Leigh lui apparut…. Et les paroles de Jack lui revinrent en mémoire : _Vous voulez que je vous dise une chose. Ce que cette commission ne sait pas, c'est que ce programme fait plus que partie de nos vies…. C'est notre vie. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Il ne faut simplement pas qu'on oublie de vivre aussi._

Elle comptait « obéir » aux ordres. Elle sourit à John qui lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers leurs amis.

**Teyla :** C'est rassurant de savoir qu'Atlantis sera toujours là dans plusieurs années et qu'elle prendra une telle ampleur !

**Rodney :** Grace à mes améliorations je vous le rappelle !

**John :** En partie !

**Teyla :** Est-ce possible qu'en nous rendant dans le futur et en ayant connaissance de certaines choses, nous changions sans le vouloir ce qu'il s'est passé…

**Rodney :** Les chances sont minimes. Si je me réfère…

**John :** Par pitié Rodney, faites simple pour une fois !

Rodney regarda John presque en grimaçant puis continua.

**Rodney :** Leur Elizabeth a vécu ce petit voyage et c'est elle qui a prévenu Sara Leigh… donc nous avons agit comme nous devions le faire… mais personne ne peut être certain de cela. Et puis ce que nous avons « appris » n'était pas vraiment une découverte. Nous nous doutions que la cité pouvait voler et qu'elle faisait sans doute partie d'un ensemble. Et toutes les améliorations que nous avons croisées… j'y travaillais déjà avant cette petite aventure.

**John :** Et bah vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez vous faire comprendre.

Elizabeth savait que ce qu'ils avaient vu était leur futur. Elle le portait. Un silence s'installa. Ils fixaient tous Elizabeth.

**Rodney :** Vous comptez nous l'annoncer quand ?

Elizabeth et John se regardèrent.

**Ronon :** John, le geste que vous avez eu envers Elizabeth, tout à l'heure, n'est pas anodin. Tout le monde a pu le remarquer

Ils sourirent.

**Elizabeth :** John et moi allons avoir un bébé.

Leurs amis ne semblaient pas surpris, surtout qu'ils avaient surpris leur scène. Teyla afficha un grand sourire et même Ronon. Rodney resta fidèle à lui-même.

**Teyla :** Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux.

**Ronon :** Beau travail !

Il asséna une frappa sur l'épaule de John. Venant de Ronon, c'était un compliment.

Le regarda d'Elizabeth fut attiré de nouveau vers la fillette. Celle-ci dansait non loin de là. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Elizabeth à son tour. Elle lui sourit et continua à danser puis au fur et à mesure, disparu. Elizabeth resta un instant à fixer la place. Non. Elle ne l'oublierait plus jamais.

***

EPILOGUE

**Atlantis, quelques mois plus tard**

Elizabeth se dirigeait vers la salle d'embarquement aussi rapidement que son état le lui permettait. Elle avait été prévenue quelques instants plus tôt du retour imminent de l'équipe de Sheppard, et elle tenait à être présente lors de leur arrivée. Comme à chacune de leurs arrivées bien sûr. C'était le seul privilège qu'avait l'équipe de Sheppard par rapport aux autres, même si elle prêtait toujours attention à chaque équipe.

Bien qu'elle soit en congé de maternité depuis 4 semaines et qu'elle avait promis à Carson, et surtout à John, de se reposer pour ses derniers jours de grossesse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait sur la cité. Car même si elle était enceinte, elle n'en restait pas moins Gouverneur d'Atlantis. Et elle voulait se montrer digne de cette seconde chance qui lui avait été donnée.

De nombreux changements avaient eu lieu sur la cité depuis que celle-ci était devenue officiellement une colonie. Le travail était intense et parfois difficile, mais toujours gratifiant. Elizabeth avait pu constater le soutien des habitants de la cité et les nouvelles perspectives qui s'offraient à eux face à cette nouvelle situation. La cité avait pris un nouvel élan. Même si le travail de recherche était toujours aussi prenant, les nouveaux colons appréciaient aussi leurs nouvelles vies.

Elle devait avouer que ce congé était le bienvenu. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son ventre bien rond, tout en souriant. Elle fatiguait très vite et puis le bébé était très actif, ne lui laissant presque pas de répit. Elle savait de qui il tenait ce trait de caractère là.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement, John et son équipe venait juste de franchir la Porte qui se refermait derrière eux. Chacun semblait absorbés dans la conversation dont elle saisit quelques brides en s'approchant d'eux.

**Rodney : **Comme si cela allait avoir une incidence sur tout ça... !

**John : **Je crois qu'au contraire, cela peut avoir son importance !

Rodney semblait plus blasé que d'habitude. Elizabeth se demanda le temps d'un instant de quoi pouvait bien parler le petit groupe.

**Rodney : **La surchauffe d'un réacteur à naquadah raccordé à un ZPM pourrait mettre en péril cette organisation... ou alors que les Wraiths s'invitent à la fête pour déguster le buffet... mais savoir si vous devez organiser une soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon, Sheppard, me semble de loin, être la principale préoccupation !

Elizabeth sourit. Elle n'en fut même pas étonnée. Ils avaient besoin de ces petits moments de détente.

**Elizabeth** : Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de voir que mêmes les missions les plus simples ne perturbent en rien les futurs évènements à venir.

L'équipe se retourna vers elle à son approche. John, Teyla et Ronon affichaient un sourire, tandis que Rodney ne quittait pas son air bougon.

**Rodney** : Oui, eh bien si on pouvait changer de sujet de temps en temps, ça ne serait pas plus mal !! Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer de pire.

**John** : McKay !!!!

Le ton de réprimande de John combiné au regard meurtrier de Ronon eurent tôt fait de faire reculer d'un pas Rodney. Mais ce fut surtout la colère naissante qu'il sentait grandir chez Teyla qui le fit regretter ses paroles.

**Teyla **: De pire ?!!! Vous dites qu'il ne pourrait rien avoir de pire que mon mariage ?!!!

**Rodney** : Oh je vous en prie Teyla ! Entre vous et Ronon qui avaient décidés de vous marier, et John et Elizabeth qui vont avoir un bébé, on dirait que la cité à perdu la tête !! On y parle que chiffons et couche-culotte !! Ca devient lassant quoi !

**Elizabeth** : Je crois que vous avez raté une occasion de vous taire Rodney.

Lorsqu'il sentit sur lui quatre paires d'yeux meurtriers, il s'entendit bafouiller en voulant se rattraper.

**Rodney** : Euh… eh bien c'est à dire…

Mais comprenant que c'était peine perdue et qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause face à ses amis, Rodney préféra se taire.

Dans un geste tendre, John posa sa main sur le ventre d'Elizabeth, tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient en souriant.

**John** : Et comment se porte la future maman ?!

**Elizabeth** : En dehors de l'impression constante d'être une baleine échouée, elle va bien. J'ai seulement hâte que le bébé soit là.

**Teyla** : Ca ne devrait plus être long d'après le Docteur Beckett.

**Elizabeth** : Oui je sais. C'est juste que je n'en peux plus de tourner en rond dans nos quartiers...

**John** : Le Doc a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes.

**Elizabeth** : Me reposer ?! Eh bien on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui porte un bébé qui ne cesse de gigoter tout au long du jour ou de la nuit.

**Ronon** : Voilà qui est étonnant quand on connaît le père !

Le trait humoristique de Ronon n'échappa pas à John.

**John** : Hey !!!

Le visage choqué de John fit sourire ses amis tandis que Rodney levait les yeux au ciel.

**Rodney : **Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme si un Sheppard ne suffisait pas sur Atlantis, il fallait que vous nous en fassiez un autre !

**John :** Souvenez-vous Rodney ! Je serais même grand-père !

Rodney le regarda quelque peu défait. Il lui lança une petite grimace avant de détacher son sac à dos et le poser à terre. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire et pensa à Sara Leigh. Elle fut envahie d'une douce et chaleureuse sensation pour leur futur. Atlantis devenait aujourd'hui une colonie, qui allait prospérer et elle en était heureuse.

**Rodney : **Combien de temps va-ton entendre parler de cette histoire...

**John :** Encore... et encore... et encore

John lui répondit en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. On pouvait sentir à quel point il était fier de fonder sa famille.

**Elizabeth** : Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est déjà bien le fils ou la fille de son père.

La remarque d'Elizabeth lui valut des regards interrogatifs de ses compagnons. Ils savaient tous qu'Elizabeth avait souhaité garder la surprise du sexe de l'enfant. Même si John était persuadé d'avoir un garçon. Lorsqu'ils la virent les mains posées sur le ventre, légèrement penchée en avant, ils eurent un doute.

**John** : Quoi ?

**Elizabeth** : Il ou elle a compris qu'on parlait de lui, et a décidé de se faire connaître plus tôt que prévu. Je suis en train de perdre les eaux John.

Cette dernière déclaration pétrifia John quelques secondes, avant que Ronon ne le fasse réagir.

**Ronon** : Sheppard !!

**John** : Il arrive ? Le bébé arrive ?!

**Rodney : **Oui, vous savez... VOTRE bébé, votre progéniture....

John ne fit absolument pas attention aux dires de Rodney. Elizabeth quand à elle commençait à respirer comme lui avait appris Carson.

**John :** OK. Pas de panique, je te conduis à l'infirmerie. Rodney, prenez-ça !

D'un geste brusque, il donna son arme à Rodney avant de prendre le bras d'Elizabeth et de quitter la salle d'embarquement d'un pas pressé, sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

**Elizabeth** : John !

**John** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

**Elizabeth : **John...

**John : **Tout va très bien se passer. On va faire comme aux cours d'accouchement sans douleur...

**Elizabeth **: John... L'infirmerie est de l'autre côté !

**John** : Quoi ?!

Le ton calme d'Elizabeth contrastait avec celui paniqué de John.

**Elizabeth** : C'est par là l'infirmerie.

**John** : Oh oui, bien sur.

Ils firent demi-tour et prirent tous deux la direction de l'infirmerie, suivit par leurs amis.

Atlantis allait accueillir son premier nouveau-né et voir les pages de son destin se remplir.

**FIN**


End file.
